


Joven Loki y Thor

by Its_kathstyle



Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Muchos problemas, rebeldía y malas decisiones, ¿cómo hará el rey de Asgard para controlar a un adolescente Loki de 16 años?Es el último año de secundaria y nuestro príncipe hará las más grandes locuras que pondrán a prueba la paciencia de Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584964
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El príncipe Loki, dieciséis años, cursa su último año de secundaria siendo el mejor promedio de la institución; y habiéndose ganado gracias a su popularidad el cargo de presidente del centro educativo viste con los últimos gritos de la moda masculina, Loki es simplemente "el rey del instituto". Loki es también el capitán del equipo de tenis, y debido a sus entrenamientos, reuniones y demás responsabilidades, Thor ha decidido dejar que viva en Estados Unidos y regrese a Asgard los viernes por la tarde.   
Hace varios años cuando Einar, hijo de Heimdall, debió ingresar a la secundaria, Thor habló con el guardián, ya que el joven y Loki eran mejores amigos, el rey consideró una buena decisión que empezara a asistir a la secundaria a la cual iría Loki en un par de años. Einar es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y es casi tan popular como Loki, sin embargo él no posee el estilo del príncipe, nadie lo tiene.   
Loki es un genio de las matemáticas y las ciencias, él también ama leer, además Loki es parte cada año del festival de música realizado por su institución, pues es excelente con el piano.

En la secundaria Loki es el tipo de persona que todos aman, él es carismático, inteligente, amable y además muy apuesto; muchos quieren ser amigos de Loki, pero como cualquier estudiante popular, también hay quienes desean tomar su lugar; Loki no puede permitir algo semejante. Frente al reino de Asgard Loki es el príncipe consentido que está aprendiendo cómo ser un buen rey, el pueblo sabe que él es un niño mimado, pero también sabe que Loki da lo mejor de sí. Frente a Thor Loki continúa siendo un bebé, uno muy listo y mañoso; pero Thor lo ama tanto como para perdonar todas sus necedades. Frente a sus amigos Loki es un tipo arrogante pero divertido, Loki es el tipo de amigo que es celoso, agresivo, posesivo, pero que siempre estará para ellos; Loki discutió muchas veces con Einar por el liderato de su grupo de amigos asgardianos, el futuro guardián de Asgard no le permitió nunca sus majaderías. Un buen día el muchacho se cansó de las maneras agresivas de Loki y lo agarró del cabello con fuerza, lejos de enojarse o hacer un drama, Loki empezó a respetarlo como líder; al príncipe le gusta tener una mano fuerte sobre él, según parece.

En los últimos años el príncipe perdió a la señorita Bonnie, realmente sufrió tanto cuando unos años atrás despertó y su coneja no respiraba. Él no ha querido tener una mascota desde ese día.

Últimamente Loki realiza visitas diplomáticas junto a Thor; también el capitán Rogers le ha permitido realizar algunas misiones con ellos. La magia de Loki va en ascenso y con el entrenamiento del Dr Strange pronto él podría convertirse en hechicero supremo. Aunque eso signifique que destituirá a Stephen del puesto.

Los vengadores ya han aceptado a Loki como uno de ellos, los héroes saben que aunque es el mismo dios engañoso, también él ha eliminado toda esa maldad que poseía; fue difícil pero el príncipe supo ganárselos hasta el punto que ellos permiten que él los llame tíos, por ejemplo: Stark es el tío millonario súper genial que cumple los caprichos del niño.   
Los "tíos" también se molestan cuando Loki hace sus travesuras y lo castigan a sus maneras, como cancelar el viaje a los parques de Orlando cuando Loki incendió, por curioso, parte de un centro comercial en New York.

El joven príncipe sigue siendo el dulce niñito de siempre, más grande, más rebelde y con una maestría en fastidiar la paciencia de Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Calma, mi amigo —dijo Loki haciéndose el interesante — creo que no debo recordarte que no he sido yo quien ha perdido dos años en este instituto.

— No perdí dos años, Loki —respondió ofendido el muchacho — solo no me aceptaron al primer intento, además te recuerdo que fue gracias a ti que me expulsaron el año pasado.

— Perdonar te hará libre, Einar —dijo filosófico colocando una mano sobre el hombro contrario — proverbio Lokiano.

— Cierra la boca y mejor ve pensando en qué decir, Loki. Si mi padre nos observó, entonces Thor ya sabe que te fuiste a una fiesta y que estuviste bebiendo —el príncipe rodó los ojos — ni siquiera sé porqué se me ocurrió ir a sacarte de ahí, te hubiera dejado y así tendrías a Thor haciendo un espectáculo frente a tus interesantes amigos. 

Loki había creído que sería buena idea escapar del instituto, porque "es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe" de modo que él y su grupo de amigos populares idearon ir a pasar el día en casa de uno de ellos, pues los padres no se encontraban. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, iría, se divertiría y volvería a tiempo para regresar a Asgard; pero se olvidó que es el príncipe y que hay un guardián vigilándole siempre, guardián cuyo hijo ingresó en aquella casa y cargando a un molesto Loki como saco de papas lo llevó de vuelta al centro educativo. Las primeras veces que Einar había conocido su posición y había arruinado sus planes, Loki pensó que hacía favores a Thor de controlarlo con ayuda de Heimdall, sin embargo la verdad era que el muchacho poseía el poder de su padre, aunque sin ser tan avanzado aún.   
Ahora mismo Loki se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de dirección, Thor estaba ahí esperándolo y estaba seguro de que estaría furioso. 

— Loki, por favor toma asiento —dijo la directora y Loki volteo buscando apoyo, solo para darse cuenta que Einar ni siquiera había ingresado a la oficina; la molesta mirada de Thor sobre él lo tenía intimidado.

— Mi querida señora — empezó Loki con la excusa que había planeado, pero Thor lo hizo callar. 

La mujer dio un regaño a Loki, que fue frío y al punto; ella no se iba por las ramas ni tenía compasión por nadie. La única razón de no castigar a Loki era que el muchacho continuaba siendo el mejor promedio de la institución y además un digno representante en los festivales musicales y encuentros deportivos, sin embargo ella amenazó con destituirlo de su cargo de presidente estudiantil si volvía a presentar una situación como la que los tenía en aquella conversación.   
Thor estaba sumamente molesto, no entendía cómo logró Loki escapar de uno de los mejores colegios de Estados Unidos, y por supuesto le hizo saber su molestia a la mujer encargada del centro educativo; ella le prometió que mantendrían a su hermano bajo estricta vigilancia.

Thor se despidió cortés de la directora y luego pasó a levantar a Loki de la silla tomándolo por un brazo. 

— Vámonos, hermano —ordenó Thor con una sonrisa falsa, y Loki tuvo que aguantarse el quejido de dolor que quiso emitir cuando fue levantado por la fuerza. 

Ambos se retiraron y cuando finalmente el auto hubo arrancado, Thor tomó la cara de Loki con fuerza y el príncipe sabiendo lo que su hermano buscaba, intentó apartar la cara. No lo logró.

— Hueles a alcohol, Loki —dijo furioso y si el menor no lo conociera, hubiera temido un golpe — esta vez no te salvas del castigo — entonces fue que Loki se subiera sobre Thor y abrazando su cuello atacara con muchos besos su mejilla — ni siquiera lo intentes, Loki. —aconsejó Thor, pero el menor sabía que unos cuantos besos más y una carita de cachorro triste, y Thor caería en su trampa, nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El rey de Asgard ha ofrecido una fiesta en honor del cumpleaños de su amigo, compañero y héroe asgardiano: Hogun.   
Loki, que había creído estar libre de su merecido castigo por haber escapado del colegio, se llevó la sorpresa de que debía ayudar en el aseo del gran salón; de modo que se encontraba barriendo el enorme lugar, Loki no comprendía cómo era posible que fueran personas tan asquerosas. Había residuos de comida y bebida por el suelo, y al parecer alguien había vomitado; no podía creer que su hermano le hiciera tal tortura, sus suaves y bonitas manos limpiando era algo que sencillamente no podía asimilar.   
Y cuando por la noche hubo terminado de limpiar, y se pensó libre. Thor fue a destruir su felicidad.

— El pueblo asgardiano ha trabajado por años junto a mí, para que este sea un próspero reino — empezó Thor en lo que Loki creía sería otra charla sobre ser rey — el trabajo de todos es importante, no interesa si es un médico o un agricultor. Incluso las amas de casa son importantes, porque ellas protegen a nuestros posibles futuros héroes — continuó Thor, el príncipe prestaba atención — todas estas personas colaboran con el reino de muchas formas, ¿puedes imaginar si alguna vez ellos no quisieran trabajar? Perderíamos muchísimo dinero, habría un paro en las producciones, las exportaciones caerían. Lo que quiero decir, es que es gracias al esfuerzo de toda esta gente que tú puedes ir a una de las mejores secundarias, Loki.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto, Thor? — preguntó un poco temeroso.

— Quiero decir que con tu comportamiento inadecuado, no solo te has fallado a ti mismo, sino también a todo Asgard — Loki iba a protestar, pero un gesto de Thor lo hizo guardar silencio — he decidido y te informo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión, que ayudes mañana a servir el desayuno que hemos estado ofreciendo al pueblo — el rey llevaba algunas semanas haciendo informar al pueblo de un gran banquete que se daría la mañana siguiente, pero Loki jamás hubiera creído que él debía servir los platos — por lo tanto te recomiendo que vayas ya mismo a descansar, mañana alguien te irá a despertar para que ayudes.

Thor se retiró siquiera sin escuchar qué tenía su hermano para decir, sabía que era débil y que Loki podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero le había perdonado travesuras muchas veces y debía ser duro con él de vez en cuando.   
Loki por su parte sentía aquello como una ofensa, él era el príncipe y no tenía porqué servirle a nadie, qué le pasaba a Thor, desde cuándo era fuerte ante sus encantos de hermanito menor. Se retiró a su habitación, estaba molesto con Thor y lo castigaría haciendo que durmiera solo, aunque el castigo fuese en realidad para ambos; se dio un baño de agua fría para calmar su cólera y luego fue a dormir, no sin antes asegurar todas las puertas y poner un mueble para impedir que alguien ingresara.

La mañana siguiente había llegado y Loki ignoraba los golpes en su puerta, hasta que un estruendo lo hizo suspenderse de donde descansaba tan plácidamente; dos guardias habían abierto su habitación por la fuerza, destruyendo el mueble incluso. Los hombres se retiraron y dejaron a un grupo de mujeres frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — gritó furioso, y las mujeres sin darle importancia tan solo le indicaron que debía asearse para ir a colaborar — no sé qué les habrá dicho Thor, pero yo seguiré durmiendo. Les ordeno retirarse — el rey había conversado con las mujeres sobre lo probable que sería un comportamiento negativo en Loki, así que sin dudarlo lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo metieron a la ducha. Con toda su ropa mojada a Loki no le quedó más opción que aceptar su castigo, las mujeres salieron para que pudiera asearse correctamente.

Eran las nueve en punto y el banquete estaba listo, mientras llegaba el pueblo, Thor recibía a cada persona con una gran sonrisa. Cuando todas las sillas estuvieron ocupadas, el grupo de mujeres y Loki empezaron a servir los platos. El príncipe lucía su cabello atado en un moño de bailarina y algunos pequeños mechones se pegaban a su rostro, llevaba también un delantal verde oscuro que lo hacía ver muy bonito; el pueblo asgardiano se sorprendió de ver al príncipe mimado llevando bandejas, pero supusieron que debió haber hecho algo realmente indebido como para que Thor permitiera aquello.   
Las mujeres iban y venían con bandejas repletas de comidas y postres, pero de manera inteligente Loki decidió repartir el licor, porque sí, estaban desayunando con hidromiel. El príncipe sabía que a Thor no le iba a gustar nada ver a su pequeño bebé servirle licor a unos tipos que gritaran y azotaran sus jarras; no se equivocó. Debió servirle tan solo a unos tres hombres antes de que el rey lo sujetara de la cintura. 

— ¿Estás cansado, Loki? —preguntó lo obvio, un "sí, mucho" fue la respuesta — entonces ven, descansa — dijo el rey, sentando a Loki en su regazo. Le apartó el licor y le ofreció un pan relleno.

— Pero, hermano. Los hombres quieren seguir bebiendo — dijo con un bonito puchero, un gesto que le decía a Thor que estaba muy agotado, pero debía continuar con ese trabajo.

— Ya no te preocupes por eso, amorcito — dijo el rey acariciando la espalda ajena, pronto una mujer recogió el licor. Thor sintió que Loki debió haber aprendido su lección, lo que no sabía es que él había ideado repartir alcohol, para escapar del trabajo. Muy listo, Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki está en su habitación tomando un relajante baño de agua caliente y sales, Thor debe estar ocupado con alguna cosa y aún faltan unas horas para la cena, así que tiene tiempo para disfrutar del agua; no sabe en qué momento fue que empezó a tocarse, Loki siempre fue muy curioso y hace pocos años que él empezó a masturbarse, le gusta acariciar su pene y su ano también. Él ha sido muy silencioso con este asunto, está explorando su cuerpo en los momentos en que Thor o cualquier otra persona está lejos de él.   
Pero como no se puede tener suerte siempre, alguien interrumpe su "baño". 

— Loki, vine a invitarte a un helado y escuché ruidos rarísimos, ¿qué te pasa, hermano? — Thor observa a Loki con sus manos bajo el agua, la respiración agitada y la carilla sonrojada — ¿estás tocando tus partes, Loki? — pregunta como si fuera totalmente normal y después de ver a Loki sumamente avergonzado, pone los dedos en la barbilla en un gesto de estar pensando — entiendo, entonces es hora de tener la charla.

— Lárgate, Thor — grita el muchacho totalmente abrumado.

— Loki, no te avergüences, esto es algo muy normal —le dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, fallando obviamente, y a la vez se sentó al borde de la tina — hablame de esto, ¿tienes dudas, hermano? 

Entonces la vergüenza atacó a Loki y lo hizo actuar agresivamente. Tomó un poco de su jabón líquido "rosas y almendras" y le embarró los ojos a Thor, cuando el rey gritó, asustó tanto al príncipe que este lo cogió del cabello y le metió la cabeza dentro del agua.   
Thor se quitó las manos que fuertemente sujetaban su pelo , y logró escapar de ahogarse.

— Demonios, Loki. Ya te estás poniendo salvaje — reclamo Thor totalmente irritado, y con ojos rojos — ni creas que te lo voy a permitir — dijo antes de salir del cuarto de baño para irse a lavar los ojos. Los gritos de Loki los escuchó hasta cerrar la puerta principal de la habitación. 

Thor se encontraba en la sala de estar caminando de un lado a otro, él solo quiso ayudar y comportarse como un correcto hermano mayor; todos saben que los padres o los hermanos mayores deben hablar sobre sexualidad a los niños, no entendía porqué Loki había reaccionado de tan odiosa manera, o sea aparte de que le enjabonó los ojos, también se enojó. Ahora era tiempo de cenar y Loki no había querido salir de su habitación, el mayor tuvo ganas de dejarlo ahí y que se aguantara el hambre por ser tan insoportable, pero su corazón no podía dejar que su Loki se quedara sin cenar. 

— ¿Loki, puedo pasar? —preguntó Thor después de dar tres golpes a la puerta; una voz nasal le respondió que debía irse — de acuerdo, entonces voy a entrar ahora mismo — Thor abrió ignorando la petición, y Loki que estaba en su cama, se cubrió totalmente con su cobija y se hizo una bolita. A Thor le pareció muy tierno. 

— Vamos, cariño. No hagas eso — dijo el dios mayor abrazando y dando dulces besitos a la bolita — ¿quieres tener la charla ahora o después de cenar?

— No quiero tener la charla, es vergonzoso —respondió tímido y Thor lo acarició por encima de aquella cobija que seguía cubriendo su cuerpo. 

— Loki, soy yo. No hay nada que pueda ser vergonzoso si lo hablas conmigo, estoy aquí para ti y para que no tengas dudas — empezó Thor — además solo quiero cuidarte, no quisiera que nunca preguntaras por vergüenza y después hagas una locura. — entonces Loki descubrió sus ojos y miró a los de Thor, el mayor le acarició el cabello. 

— En el instituto nos hablan sobre eso —dijo y Thor preguntó si sabía usar un preservativo — yo sé, una vez nos mostraron cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes preservativos en tu habitación del instituto, Loki? —preguntó, liberando a Loki de la cobija. El príncipe negó — sabes que no tienes necesidad de mentirme.

— Pero no miento, no los necesito todavía — respondió el muchacho alzando los hombros, y Thor aprovechó un momento para acercarlo más y de esa forma poder abrazarlo más fuerte — ni siquiera he tenido mi primera vez; además no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

— De acuerdo, solo quiero que prometas que te cuidarás cuando eso suceda y si tienes dudas alguna vez, no tendrás vergüenza y vendrás a preguntarme — Loki asintió prometiendo aquello — y hermano, está bien si te tocas, está bien que explores tu cuerpo, no debes avergonzarte nunca por eso y tampoco intentar ahogarme.

— Basta — gritó abochornado, sacando una risilla a Thor — mejor vayamos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? 

Thor se levantó de aquella cama y cargando a su hermanito como princesa lo llevó al comedor, Thor no le diría que se sentía asustado de que su primer encuentro sexual no fuera bueno, de que lo lastimaran o lo hicieran sentir mal; por el momento lo único que podía hacer era comprarle protección y desear que Loki se atreviera a preguntarle cualquier cosa en el futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Alto —le ordena una joven de cabellos rubios, Einar arquea una ceja — necesitas una cita para hablar con el presidente, dejame ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

— No necesito ninguna cita para hablar con Loki, así que no estorbes —responde irritado el muchacho, Loki era su mejor amigo y nadie lo iba a obligar a hacer semejante ridiculez — ¿no escuchas? Pedí que no estorbes, iré a hablar con Loki con o sin tu ridícula cita. 

Pero la muchacha no accedió, no por ella sino por Loki, el joven presidente no admitía a nadie que no hubiera sacado previamente una cita con él; no podemos decir que el cargo se le subió a la cabeza, Loki ha sido de esta forma siempre. Fue así que él consiguió ser amigo del antiguo líder del grupo de populares del instituto y cuando el tipo se graduó, Loki tomó su lugar.   
Ahora toma quince minutos cada día para atender a los estudiantes, cada uno tiene tres minutos, de modo que Loki se molesta si titubean o dudan. El resto del tiempo que él no debe estar en lecciones, está con sus amigos, camina meneando sus caderas, lleva el cabello suelto para que el viento lo haga volar de forma sexy, le encanta sonreír, guiñar, y ser coqueto con hombres y mujeres, es su naturaleza.   
Pero Einar y la joven siguen discutiendo, y Loki que está atendiendo a un estudiante que pide mejoras en el menú de los viernes, se molesta por el escándalo; pregunta qué está sucediendo.

— Hay alguien que quiere verte, pero no tiene cita —responde ella, y Loki le dice que le de una cita y le diga que se vaya — ya intenté eso, Loki — responde ella, y la voz de su amigo le reclama.

— ¿Einar? —pregunta, un "¿necesito cita para hablarle, majestad? Es lo que responde el muchacho — calla y ven aquí. 

El futuro guardián de Asgard se sentó al lado de Loki, justo cuando ingresaba el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Einar observa a Loki recostado en su silla, una pierna cruzada, el cabello acomodado de manera muy coqueta; sonríe para sí mismo, pero no dice nada. 

— Tres minutos — dice Loki a manera de saludo. Los estudiantes ya saben que cuando él se encarga de sus deberes como presidente no intenta ser amable con nadie.

— Loki, queremos realizar un campeonato contra otros institutos — el presidente hace una seña y un joven que hacía de secretario, toma notas. 

El capitán explica sus deseos en los cortos tres minutos, y Loki lo despide diciendo que se encargará de eso. El príncipe nunca engaña a nadie, si a él le parece una ridiculez lo que piden, entonces lo niega. Loki muchas veces ha sacado a alguien porque considera que lo hace perder el tiempo.   
Einar solo está allí, le gusta -por alguna razón que Loki no comprende- quedarse junto al príncipe, sin interrumpir su trabajo como presidente. Solo lo observa, lo escucha y no dice nada; cuando Einar observa a alguien intentando hacerse el interesante con Loki, entonces acaricia los cabellos negros, acaricia el hombro, o lo llama "Lokitty", el príncipe solo permite que él lo llame de esa manera, y Einar lo restriega en cara de quien pretenda a su mejor amigo. A esto Loki nunca ha tomado importancia, pues ve a Thor detrás de tal comportamiento.   
La joven que se encargaba de acomodar las citas, se asomó para avisar que habían terminado por ese día.

— Einar, debemos ir a clase de química — dijo Loki, señalando su mochila con los ojos. El otro solo la recogió. 

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, debían llegar al laboratorio; Loki atraía muchas miradas, por su cuerpo bonito, su rostro, su sensualidad, o bien, miradas de envidia. En cierto momento Einar se ve caminando solo, voltea solo para encontrarse a Loki siendo rodeado de un grupo de lo que él considera "imbéciles". Pero el príncipe no luce intimidado o molesto, pues a él le encanta la atención. 

— Lo siento, muchachos —dice Loki acomodándose el cabello, siempre coqueto — mi guardaespaldas no me dejará escapar de las lecciones — dice con un lindo puchero que solo consigue hacer que los tipos quieran saltarle encima, Loki lo sabe. Entonces ve a Einar acercarse, y lo señala — ahí viene. 

El hijo de Heimdall se acerca solo para ver al grupo lamentarse muy de cerca a Loki, entonces es cuando un intrépido intenta acariciar los cabellos del príncipe, que Einar aparta la mano de un golpe. Hay una batalla de miradas que divierte al presidente. 

— Lokitty, llegaremos tarde al laboratorio — dice el muchacho tomándolo de la cintura y haciéndolo caminar; Loki se divierte con las reacciones y mira hacia atrás para guiñarle al grupito que se espera hasta que ambos desaparezcan, todo para observar el trasero del príncipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El instituto en que se educa Loki posee varios clubes, y cada uno de estos tiene su propia mascota. Cada año los miembros de los clubes compiten entre sí para robarlas, de tal modo quienes consiguen obtener todas las mascotas ganan el poder de elegir el tema del baile de graduación; las mascotas son cualquier objeto, un oso de peluche, un robot, lo que sea.   
Loki es el líder del club de populares, solo personas de lo más sofisticadas, listas y glamorosas pueden tener siquiera el deseo de entrar en el, no cualquiera lo logra. Obviamente están allí los capitanes de cada equipo de deportes y uno que otro niño rico que había invertido en regalos para Loki. De tal modo que tenían una reunión en ese momento para decidir qué harían para robar cada mascota, todo había estado bastante tranquilo, pero el juego comenzó cuando el club de tecnología había robado la mascota del club de teatro. Se decidió que cada uno de ellos iría en busca de información, y se mantendrían en contacto para prestar ayuda de forma inmediata; se concretó también que las mascotas no deberían estar siempre en el mismo sitio, pues de ese modo sus dueños tendrían más dificultades para recuperarlas.   
Todo inició con el club de deportistas, Loki se vistió con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca de tres cuartos y se peinó con una bonita trenza que después decoró con pequeñas florecillas. Caminó hasta adentrarse en el club, como líder sabía que los deportistas eran tan despistados como para no haberse percatado del robo sufrido por el club de teatro, pero también sabía que serían quienes más darían pelea, por lo tanto debían atacarlos sin que esperaran la sorpresa; Loki se sentó en las piernas de cualquiera de ellos y lanzó la pregunta "¿tú eres el líder?" El club no poseía un líder, pues todos eran deportistas de un mismo nivel, buenos en lo que hacían, pero que no habían alcanzado la cima o en otras palabras: convertirse en capitanes. Pues de serlo estarían en el más codiciado club de todos, ese que lideraba Loki.   
La discusión comenzó y sin ser visto Loki envió un mensaje a su grupo para avisarles que era momento. Mientras Loki hacía gala de esa lengua venenosa para poner dudas en los miembros de ese club, ellos se peleaban por él; al parecer habían decidido sin siquiera hablarlo, que quien tuviera a Loki sobre sus piernas debía ser el líder. Él se dejó hacer y mientras hacía tal cosa, sus muchachos habían ingresado silenciosamente en el club. Después de unos minutos Einar apareció frente a ellos, Loki no pudo ver el mal gesto que lo invadió al observar como el grupo de "idiotas" reclamaba su trasero sobre las piernas de cada quien.

— Príncipe Loki, no debería estar aquí. Por favor acompañeme, lo guiaré a su habitación — había dicho él con una leve inclinación. Loki se despidió con una linda sonrisa y una reverencia. 

Caminaba tan sexy como siempre, esta vez tomando el antebrazo de su mejor amigo. Y cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados se echaron a correr, los deportistas tuvieron dudas por tal comportamiento hasta que observaron al resto de miembros del club de populares correr veloces con su mascota en mano; intentaron alcanzarlos mas no pudieron. Ese príncipe engreído los había engañado a todos, los había hecho pelearse entre ellos y como si fuese poco también se había ido meneando las caderas; actuaba como un ganador, pero aún no conseguía todas las mascotas.

Los días pasaban y los clubes eran un caos, los del club de arte habían secuestrado a Loki creyendo erróneamente que él era la mascota del club.

— Idiotas, no soy una mascota —gritó Loki enojadísimo, pues habían tocado a su puerta por la noche y lo arrastraron en cuanto abrió — les ordeno dejarme ir.

— Bonita pijama de peluche —dijo el líder de ellos tocando la suave tela — bonitas orejas —volvió a hablar, esta vez tocando las orejas de oso que poseía la parte superior del pijama — pero te verías mejor si te lo quitaras.

Entonces fue que Loki reaccionó asestando una fuerte bofetada a aquel irrespetuoso, pero el tipo lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y si no fuera por el gran orgullo de Loki, un quejido hubiera salido de su boca. El líder del club de arte lo detestaba por alguna razón, envidia tal vez; y le advirtió que estaba en campo enemigo, y debía comportarse. 

— Oh vamos, querido — habló Loki soltándose del agarre — ¿acaso no sabes quién soy? Yo soy Loki Laufeyson, líder del club al que matarías por pertenecer, presidente de esta institución, protegido de la directora — aquello último no era verdad, pero muchos lo creían así. Loki simplemente se había ganado el aprecio con sus calificaciones excelentes y sus participaciones en espectáculos y deportes — y príncipe de Asgard. Por lo tanto te sugiero que te apartes, me dejes ir y reces para que no le informe a mi guardaespaldas que has osado a lastimarme. 

Los miembros de aquel club, tanto hombres como mujeres se miraron con preocupación. Bien era sabido que Einar tenía sobre sus hombros la tarea de proteger Asgard en el futuro y debido a eso el muchacho se entrenaba en toda clase de artes marciales; tampoco era un secreto para nadie que defendería a Loki sin siquiera pensarlo. Pues así él había sido expulsado, ese día Loki coqueteaba con un tipo, el cual tuvo el descaro de palmearle el trasero; Loki lo había abofeteado y cuando aquel tipejo intentó devolverle el golpe, ya tenía la nariz rota. Cortesía de Einar. 

— Einar no es tu guardaespaldas y esto es una competencia para robar a las mascotas, Loki —dijo una joven de cabellos rojizos — lo lamento, pero no te puedes ir.

— Es como si lo fuera, él siempre está cuidándome —dijo como restando importancia — y el líder del club no es la mascota, mis pequeños seres de inteligencia inferior, nuestra mascota es también un objeto.

Finalmente permitieron marchar a Loki, una de sus muchachas fue directo a él y le informó que habían estado buscándolo. Inmediatamente ella puso un mensaje en el chat y pronto todos estaban en la habitación de Loki -la cual compartía con Einar- asegurándose de que el muchacho estuviera bien. Alguno de ellos había dicho que tal vez su confusión se debía a lo mucho que el grupo protegía a Loki, a lo que alguien había dicho que era imposible no cuidar de Loki. "Loki es muy bonito. Dulce como la miel, delicado como pétalos de rosa, pero peligroso como veneno de serpiente" había dicho. El príncipe se avergonzó y los echó a todos, quedándose solamente junto a su amigo.

— Lo siento tanto, príncipe —dijo el muchacho inclinándose ante él — le he fallado. Tendré la responsabilidad de proteger Asgard y hoy no he podido protegerlo a ud, ¿cómo podría siquiera proteger al pueblo? — "¿estás bromeando?" había preguntado Loki, acariciando su mejilla — ruego su perdón, mi príncipe. 

Entonces Loki lo hizo levantarse del suelo y sentarse junto a él, lo abrazó, le besó la frente y habló cariñosamente.

— Eres el mejor guardián que yo podría desear, no encontraría a alguien mejor —dio una pequeña sonrisa — hazme un favor y no seas tan duro contigo.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué has planeado para robar a las porristas? — preguntó, pues era la única mascota que les faltaba robar, un "es sorpresa" fue la respuesta. Y después de eso, Loki acarició el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, besó su frente de nuevo y le envió a dormir.

Último día de clase, y las porristas harían una fiesta. La directora había permitido la celebración aquel viernes; algo extraño que sucediera, pero Loki le había dicho que al ser una fiesta exclusiva para mujeres, el instituto tomaría fama de inclusivo y feminista. Sin duda algo que llamaría la atención.   
Al ser el presidente de la institución, Loki se movía por cualquier rincón. Por lo que fue al teatro a "tomar prestadas" algunas cosas. Salió de allí con una bolsa y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba sola.

Loki colocó todo sobre su cama y se quedó de pie frente al espejo grande. Se desvistió hasta quedar solo en un bóxer blanco, seguido lació su cabello y lo adorno a un lado con una prensa en forma de mariposa, el otro lado de su pelo volaba rebelde de una linda forma; se puso un corsé y un pequeño sostén que había conseguido. Después maquilló su rostro con tonos rosas pasteles y rellenó el sostén; un dulce vestido amarillo pastel con una cinta rosa adornaba su cuerpo, el toque final lo dio unas bonitas zapatillas rosas y un collar de perlas en el mismo tono.   
Loki había hecho esto varias veces en su habitación en Asgard, cuando se sabía solo. Le gustaba vestirse de mujer, sentirse hermosa, le encantaba ser un hombre, pero también amaba ser una chica de vez en cuando. Todavía no se lo decía a Thor, pues tenía ese montón de dudas y miedos de adolescentes, temía a la reacción de su hermano.   
Ahora Loki se miraba al espejo, se sentía orgulloso de su creación, se veía preciosa a sus ojos y eso lo hacía feliz; era vanidoso en exceso y sentirse bonito siendo hombre o mujer era de las mejores cosas para él. Planeaba decirle a su club que aquella era la única forma de ingresar al club de las porristas, y ya que las mujeres de su club serían reconocidas de inmediato, ninguna podría ir. Por lo tanto no sería nada extraño que Loki hiciera tal cosa, pues siendo líder él debe hacer sacrificios. Sin embargó no se percató cuando la puerta se abrió, Einar lo vio mirarse al espejo con una sonrisa, acariciar su cintura y menear la falda del vestido; la sonrisa de Loki desapareció en cuanto vio a su amigo a través del reflejo. Su rostro mostró una expresión asustada y bajó su rostro avergonzado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Entonces Einar reconociendo la manera en que respiraba, fue a él y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hizo levantar el rostro, los ojos de Loki estaban un poco rojos. 

— Te ves hermosa, Loki — le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando su planchado cabello — no llores, arruinarás el maquillaje. Vamos a robar esa mascota y si lo deseas, después podrás llorar sobre mí — Loki le sonrió secando sus ojos con un pañuelo y le pidió no decir nada sobre lo que había visto, y él se lo aseguró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

En aquella fiesta una linda señorita tímida veía a su alrededor, estaba sola y parecía nerviosa por la forma en que movía su pie, colocando las manos detrás de sí. Muy bonita la niña, pero las animadoras no recuerdan haberla visto.   
El grupo de delgadas mujeres se acerca a ella y de inmediato el nerviosismo aumenta, no quiere ser descubierto; dice llamarse Lilia e ir en primer año. Nadie prestaba atención a los de primer ingreso, ahora tenía sentido no haberla notado antes; la niña habla como si estuviera susurrando, como queriendo ocultar alguna característica de su voz, las animadoras no se percatan, ellas lo ven como una muestra más de su nerviosismo.   
Loki realmente se está divirtiendo, él va por toda la fiesta meneándose para hacer volar el vestido, él baila, canta, sonríe, él la está pasando de lo mejor. A veces olvida que ha ido a trabajar, se pone a beber un poco de ponche y observa cuidadoso a su alrededor.   
Loki está llamando mucho la atención, es una dulce señorita con un lindo vestido que está bailando tan coqueta; hay chicas tomando fotografías y en alguna ocasión alguien lo ha tomado para que pose a la cámara, él no se niega.   
Finalmente logra escapar e ingresa a la habitación privada de aquel club, estaba cerrado pero Loki ha aprendido con el tiempo a escapar del castillo para ir de fiesta, él puede entrar y salir perfectamente sin ser descubierto, entonces utiliza esa habilidad. Hay una muñeca rubia creada con porcelana, vestida con el uniforme de las porristas y que es extrañamente delgada, está resguardada tras un cristal; Loki no lo piensa antes de dar un puñetazo que deja a su alcance la mascota de las porristas. Envía un audio a sus muchachos, ha llegado la hora de escapar.   
Sin embargo Loki no ha salido de allí cuando alguien ya lo ha tomado del cabello con fuerza, él detesta que lo agredan mas sabe que las porristas no se la pondrán fácil. 

— Sabía que había algo extraño en ti —habló la líder del club de animadoras — ¿quién eres? 

Loki solo se señaló y le dio una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada; la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, y corrió. Ella gritó que debían detenerla y pronto Loki tenía a todas esas chicas detrás de él, mas a lo lejos él observó como una de sus muchachas venía veloz manejando lo que parecía ser el pequeño vehículo que se utilizaba para mantener el tamaño adecuado al césped. Ella apenas bajó un poco la velocidad para que él subiera y juntos pudieran escapar. Aprovechó que estaba libre de Thor y de Einar en ese instante y les mostró sus dedos medios; las mujeres gritaron enloquecidas.   
Como fue obvio, la fiesta acabó de inmediato.

Le tomó a Loki unos treinta minutos quitarse todo de encima y bañarse para quitar el olor a mujer de su cuerpo, y es que él era tan perfeccionista que incluso usó cremas y perfumes femeninos; el resto de su equipo resguardaba la entrada de su habitación. Loki salió vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga, su cabello correctamente peinado; su mejor amigo le colocó una corona con un forro azul que imitaba a los reyes antiguos, esa era la mascota del club; eran los reyes del instituto, ¿qué más podía ser?

Loki caminó por los pasillos del instituto de forma arrogante, detrás de él todo el club de populares y ellos llevaban las mascotas como si se trataran de trofeos. 

— Acepten el triunfo de nuestro club —dijo Loki prepotente, mirándolos con superioridad — en cuanto lo hagan sus mascotas serán devueltas. 

No les quedó más remedio que admitir la derrota en voz alta, y marcharse. Tras eso Einar se acercó a él para avisar que debían volver a Asgard.   
El viaje en el jet era incómodo, Loki lo miraba fijamente y en cuanto él le devolvía la mirada, el príncipe bajaba su rostro y se tocaba los dedos. El guardián lo animó a hablar. 

— Thor no lo sabe — dijo sin levantar la cara, y un "yo no se lo diré" fue la respuesta que obtuvo — gracias. 

— ¿Estás bien, Loki? 

— ¿Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos? —preguntó el muchacho nervioso — entiendo si quieres alejarte de mí. 

Entonces el joven de piel oscura se rió y lo abrazó. 

— Estás insultándome, Loki —le habló cariñoso — eres mi mejor amigo porque te quiero, no porque me gustó lo que representaba estar a tu lado. Tú puedes ser como quieras — le acarició la mejilla con suavidad — mientras te haga feliz, yo voy a apoyarte. 

Entonces fue que Loki se tirara a sus brazos y llorara sobre su hombro, era como quitarse un peso de encima; el otro no decía nada, tan solo lo abrazaba con un brazo y acariciaba los suaves cabellos con la mano libre. Era tan bueno tener amigos, en especial un amigo que no lo juzgaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor se acerca al jet cuando este ya ha acabado de aterrizar y toma la cintura de Loki antes de que él pueda tocar tierra firme; el príncipe que ha extrañado durante la semana los mimos de su hermano, rodea con sus piernas la cintura y se abraza al cuello. 

— ¿Qué tal tu semana, cariño? —pregunta justo después de que Loki ha apoyado la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

"Bien" contesta el príncipe, y le cuenta que ha ganado la competencia de mascotas, obviamente exceptuando los momentos en que coqueteó con alguien o se vistió de mujer, Thor lo felicita y para llenarse de ternura un momento le pregunta si prefiere llegar al castillo caminando, la respuesta es un agarre mucho más fuerte y un movimiento de cabeza que niega dicha propuesta; entonces Thor acaricia la espalda para decirle de esa forma que nadie lo quitara de sus brazos.   
El amigo camina al lado de ambos y Thor se da cuenta de lo poco educado que ha sido, se disculpa y Einar acepta, devolviendo el saludo con una reverencia y retirándose a su hogar. El camino al castillo lo hacen con el menor subido sobre Thor, al rey no le molesta; desde que Loki ingresó a la secundaria su tiempo juntos ha disminuido drásticamente, Thor lo llama todas las noches para desearle un buen dormir y le envía un mensaje de buenos días cada mañana, pero nada es comparable a tener a su pequeño niño entre brazos.   
Al ingresar a su hogar los guardas les observan mas no pronuncian palabra alguna, es hasta que los monarcas han desaparecido a la vista que discuten el tema, según les parece Thor no ha logrado comprender que Loki no es más un bebé; temen por Asgard y por su rey, no confían en que Loki no llegue a traicionar a Thor, pues esa es la naturaleza del dios menor. Sin embargo poco pueden hacer, tan solo esperar, pues saben que el rey no permitirá jamás que alguien siquiera dude de Loki; ellos solo rezan por la bendición y buenaventura de Asgard y su monarca. 

— ¿Tienes hambre, amorcito? — la respuesta de Loki es un murmullo molesto, y eso hace preocupar a Thor — ¿qué pasa, Loki?

— Los guardias — empieza a hablar con su cara todavía en el cuello del mayor — ellos nos miraron raro. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer esto, porque ya soy grande y no puedo ser siempre tu bebé.

Entonces Thor pregunta si eso es lo que el príncipe desea, ante eso Loki solo se aferra más a su hermano. Thor se molesta, no permite que nadie moleste la tranquilidad de su pequeño, pues nadie es quien para decir cómo debe él actuar como hermano mayor; Thor ya lo ha decidido, Loki será siempre su pequeño niño y nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Loki. Toma al muchacho del rostro y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, promete que nadie logrará interponerse ante la manera en que han decidido demostrar su amor, y asegura una llamada de atención a aquellos irrespetuosos; el príncipe está feliz con aquella respuesta, principalmente por la parte en que su hermano pondrá a los guardias en su sitio.

Cada viernes Thor recibe a Loki con algún platillo especial cocinado por él mismo, y esta vez no es la excepción. Una hamburguesa triple y papas fritas esperan a ser devoradas, Loki ni lo piensa antes de sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer. Luego de eso, Loki va con sus amigos a jugar béisbol y Thor aprovecha para ir a conversar un rato con Fandral.   
Es después de un par de horas que Loki regresa al castillo y al estar tan sucio y sudado se va directo al baño; un pantalón ajustado de algodón blanco hace ver muy bien ese pequeño trasero redondo, y una camisa negra sin mangas cubre su parte superior. Busca a Thor por todo el castillo y hasta después de unos cuantos gritos que una joven mujer le informa que el rey ha salido; se retira entonces a buscarlo.   
Lo busca en restaurantes y parques, no lo encuentra, lo busca en casa de Sif mas no está su hermano allí, continúa buscando, hasta que escucha a la esposa de Fandral conversar con la vecina, "Fandral y el rey Thor han ido a la taberna" es lo que ella dice, y Loki se va directo a dicho sitio.

Al llegar intentan pedir identificación, pero Loki hace un drama impresionante. Amenaza con mal informarlos ante su hermano si no permiten su entrada, y a ellos no les queda de otra que permitir su ingreso. Hay hombres bebiendo como si jamás pudieran hacerlo nuevamente y mujeres que bailan, aunque según Loki lo hacen mal y sin clase, sin duda él podría hacerlo mejor; deja de lado esos pensamientos y se dedica a buscar a Thor, pero no puede encontrarlo entre tanto ebrio. Entonces decide que si no puede ubicar a su hermano, hará que Thor vaya hasta él; Loki se sube a la barra con la ayuda de un tipo cualquiera y baila "Womanizer", Thor que pasa de largo a aquellas mujeres, ni siquiera se percata del muchacho que mueve sensual su cuerpo, es hasta que alguien entre la multitud que ha rodeado la barra grita "muevelo, Loki" que el rey se alerta y se abre paso hasta ese sitio. No puede creerlo, su dulce hermanito meneando el trasero de esa forma tan sexy; no lo piensa más y baja a Loki por la fuerza, un suspiro derrotado se escucha de parte de algunas personas.

Thor sale molesto llevando a Loki de un brazo, el menor se queja y solo recibe un mal gesto que lo hace cerrar la boca. "Thor" lo llama el muchacho, pero de inmediato es interrumpido.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Loki —empieza su regaño, y Loki no sabe si está enojado o decepcionado. Espera que nunca sea la segunda — bailando en una taberna como si fueras una prostituta.

— Yo no bailo como una prostituta, yo bailo mucho mejor — se defiende el muchacho, y Thor le dice que en una taberna solo bailan sobre la barra las mujeres que están deseosas de pene — yo qué iba a saber.

— Pues ahora lo sabes, y más vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir — habla claro, advirtiendo — no eres el dios de la seducción para que te comportes de esa forma.

— Sí, señor — contesta irritado, a él le gusta ser coqueto, sensual, seducir. Pero Thor no se lo permite y eso lo hace molestarse. 

Al llegar a casa el rey todavía conserva esa molestia en su rostro, pero Loki que necesita siempre su aprobación, desea que su hermano le diga que se ha visto bonito bailando. Es entonces que cuando Thor se sienta sobre el sofá, que Loki lo hace sobre sus piernas. 

— Hermano, ¿yo bailo lindo? — Thor lo mira y decide contestar con una grosería, pero al notar la ilusión en los ojos de cachorrito no puede hacerlo.

— Muy lindo, mi vida. Pero ese no es lugar para que mi adorado príncipe vaya a bailar — Loki se queda feliz con la respuesta y le sonríe. Thor no sabe cómo es que una dulce sonrisa y una mirada, pueden hacerlo besar los pies de ese niño; no entiende cómo es que Loki logra seducirlo, hacer que lo ame y le perdone cualquier cosa, usando tan poco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Dormirás conmigo esta vez, amorcito? — es lo que pregunta el rey al percatarse de que se ha hecho tarde, le reclama al niño que la anterior semana lo dejó durmiendo solo, y este le dice que fue debido al castigo — pero te merecías el castigo, bebé. Te fugaste del colegio y te pusiste a beber.

— O sea —respondió el muchacho con su mejor pose de diva — disculpame por ser tan popular. 

Thor solo lo miró y suspiró, la actitud de diva siempre ha sido característica de Loki y él no pensaba en venir a quitársela de pronto, además eso lo hacía ser quien era. Negó con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza y Loki le regaló una risilla suave, el muchacho sabía que sí mereció aquel castigo. Entonces Loki se estiró de pie en donde estaba y sin decir nada más se encaminó a la habitación del rey; Thor lo siguió y sonrió cuando lo vio ingresar a su alcoba y meterse a la cama. El clima esa noche era agradable, y el príncipe decidió vestirse solamente con una de las camisas de Thor, la prenda le cubría hasta las rodillas y se le caía un poco por los hombros. Thor se metió a la cama con su pijama habitual y atrajo a Loki a su cuerpo; entonces el muchacho correspondió abrazándolo y colocándole encima una pierna, se durmió sintiendo el firme agarre de Thor en su cintura; realmente todo el tiempo que pasaban lejos del otro les pasaba factura y una bastante extensa, ya quería acabar la secundaria y volver a vivir en el castillo, pues Thor le había hecho saber que tomaría sus clases nuevamente con tutores. Algo relacionado con política suponía debía ser, ya vería qué elegir.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y Thor se despertó observando a su hermano mientras dormía, ya no estaba abrazado a él, sino que dormía de medio lado con sus piernas estiradas y la boquilla semi abierta, la camisa se le había subido hasta la cintura y el cabello estaba desparramado. Thor se dio un momento para mirarlo, el cabello negro, la piel pálida; tocó la piel de una pierna y sonrió ante lo suave que era, su Loki sí que era lindo, y él debía cuidarlo. No iba a permitir que cualquier tipejo tuviera el corazón de su niño, solo quien demostrara ser digno podría estar con su hermano. 

— Cariño, despierta — llamó el rey moviéndole el hombro y Loki abrió los ojos poco a poco — buenos días, mi príncipe.

— Buenos días, Thor — respondió luego de recibir un beso en su frente. 

Loki se bajó de la cama y se quitó allí mismo la camisa para dejársela de nuevo a Thor e irse a bañar a su habitación, no había nadie más que ellos por las habitaciones, de modo que a Loki no le importó salir solo en un pequeño bóxer negro, pues no existían maldades ni deseos entre ellos, solo dos hermanos teniéndose únicamente el uno al otro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor está sentado en un sofá en la sala de estar, reprime una risa que quiere salir descontrolada ante la actitud de Loki. El muchacho está de pie frente a él, camina de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, cada cierto tiempo se detiene, lo mira y niega resoplando.

— No — dice finalmente, mirándolo fijo. "Si las miradas matasen" piensa el rey, y Loki se lleva la mano a la frente — No, definitivamente no.

— Pero Loki — intenta refutar, pero es rápidamente interrumpido, "pero nada" le dice el muchacho — cariño, escuchame. Necesito una reina, tú sabes que lo necesito, que Asgard lo necesita.

— Tú no vas a hacer ninguna fiestecita para conseguir esposa. Qué tal, princesa Disney — el príncipe está muy inconforme con eso, y Thor no sabe cómo hacerse el ofendido cuando lo que realmente quiere es reírse — no voy a permitir que vengan un montón de vividoras a querer casarse contigo.

— Cariño, tranquilizate — pidió, mostrándole cómo se debía respirar — es necesario.

— No es no, Thor — dijo dando por terminada esa conversación, dio la espalda a su hermano y comenzó a caminar; entonces el rey le pidió una sugerencia — ¿acaso no puedes conseguir una esposa como un hombre decente? Tu idea del baile es estúpida y ridícula, mi hermano no le va a dar a Asgard una reina sacada de la manga

— Está bien, hermano — Thor suspiró derrotado. Loki tenía razón, pero el consejo había estado insistiendo con aquel tema; le haría caso al consejo de su hermano, intentaría elegir a una reina valiente para su pueblo.

Loki exhaló tranquilo cuando el tema hubo acabado y Thor le aseguró que haría las cosas como él había aconsejado, "¿qué sería de Asgard sin él y su sabiduría?" se preguntaba. Entonces fue cuando Thor exhaló también que Loki sintió que debía hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Te dejo que me lleves a comer un helado, para que no me enoje contigo por tener esas ideas — ofreció muy generosamente a opinión de él — aprovecha, vamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

Entonces Thor finalmente rió, una risa escandalosa, abrazó a Loki, le besó la cara y seguido lo tomó de la mano sacándolo del castillo. Y así lo llevó hasta la heladería, tomado de la mano como a un niño pequeño, pero Loki no se quejó.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos junto a la ventana, Loki pidió una torre de helados de chocolate, y Thor antojándose, ordenó lo mismo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? — preguntó Thor y Loki casi se atraganta con su helado, el rey lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto, "¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó el muchacho con una risilla — no lo sé, amorcito, cualquier cosa. Algo que te haya pasado, algún problema, algo bueno o malo, lo que sea.

— ¿Por qué preguntas esto, Thor? — Loki intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, hasta creyó que Einar se había atrevido a contarle a su hermano sobre lo que habían conversado.

— Porque ya no me cuentas tus cosas como antes, siempre que venías de la escuela me decías lo que habías hecho — Thor le sonrió — ¿recuerdas que te gustaba atrapar pequeñas ranas? Ahora ni siquiera sé si continúas haciéndolo.

El príncipe le dijo que no habían ranas en el instituto, y Thor le tomó la mano libre. Continuó hablándole.

— ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Loki? Quiero saber de ti, quiero ayudarte con todos tus problemas, quiero evacuar todas tus dudas. No quiero que solo vengas aquí el fin de semana y me digas que todo va bien y eso sea todo.

— Pero Thor, nosotros hablamos todas las noches — habló, recordando que de hecho, su hermano lo llamaba siempre antes de dormir.

— No Loki, lo único que dices es que todo está bien, el resto de la conversación soy yo diciéndote lo mucho que te amo — Loki trató de interrumpir, pero Thor no lo dejó — y es algo que voy a decirte siempre, pero no quiero que me veas solo como alguien a quien puedes venir en tus mejores momentos, quiero que confíes en mí para contarme sobre las cosas malas, las que no te hacen feliz. Yo no soy perfecto, Loki, pero te juro que intento ser un hermano a tu altura.

Loki sintió ganas de llorar, los ojos se le cristalizaron, mas para disimular se metió una enorme cucharada de helado, la cabeza le dolió debido al frío. Por supuesto que había algo que quería contarle a Thor, estaba ese tema, pero realmente le asustaba tanto, ¿cómo le diría a su hermano que le gustaban los hombres como las mujeres? ¿Cómo le diría que le gustaba vestirse de mujer? Temía a su respuesta, su reacción, pensaba que podía decepcionarse. Y Thor lo sabía, el rey sabía que había algo dentro del corazón de Loki que lo tenía atormentado, sabía que era algo tan fuerte como para hacerle dudar entre si decirle o no, él sabía que existía algo, pero no sabía qué.

— Bien, te contaré más de lo que me pase, pero solo si prometes seguir diciéndome que me amas.

— ¿Y tú a mí? — "¿qué cosa?" preguntó el príncipe, y Thor le elevó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que te amo? — preguntó con una risilla y Thor solo le alzó los hombros — ay, Thor. Te amo mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Einar tan solo está allí, observando. Se encuentra al lado de esos amigos de Loki, "los populares" los cuales son también sus amigos, ya que Loki lo hizo ingresar al club. Si hubiera sido elección suya, no perdería su tiempo con ningún club, pero Loki quería que estuviera ahí y a él le gusta complacer a Loki.   
Justo ahora el príncipe está pisando el rostro de un tipo en el suelo, amenaza al pobre tonto; al parecer solo un inocente más que cree que puede pasar por sobre Loki, y el resto del club solo está allí observando sin hacer ni opinar. Loki podría considerarse un bully, él está aprovechándose de su posición en el instituto y su título de príncipe de Asgard para pasar por encima de quien sea, y sin embargo Loki solo le da lecciones a quienes intentan molestarlo, así que el resto de personas pueden estar tranquilas. Básicamente, estás con Loki o estás en contra, y quienes eligen la segunda opción la pasan realmente mal.   
Einar suspira aburrido de estar allí y tener que escuchar las burlas del príncipe hacia el sujeto que está en el suelo, "para ya, él ya entendió" piensa, pero no se atreve a decirlo e irrespetar a Loki de ese modo; en Asgard Einar podrá ser considerado el líder entre sus amigos, pero en el instituto ese título lo posee Loki. Entonces se acerca al oído del presidente, "me aburro" le susurra y Loki solo lo observa entrecerrando los ojos. 

— Realmente espero que hayas aprendido — dice el príncipe poniendo gesto de cansancio — muchachos, vámonos. 

Loki y su club caminan por el instituto, hay gente que se aparta, entonces es que una joven repleta de libros se cae, pues quiso apartarse y no vio que alguien más pasaba; Einar se detiene, la ayuda a levantarse y después le recoge los libros, la muchacha le sonríe, pero rápidamente pone un gesto serio cuando ve al presidente llegar con mala cara. 

— Primero me interrumpes y ahora te quedas coqueteando con esta. Te me vas ubicando — es lo primero que escupe al llegar con ellos, la muchacha solo agradece y se va rápidamente.

— ¿Disculpa? — responde levantando una ceja, y haciendo pose de diva para molestar a Loki — que me vaya, ¿qué cosa? 

Loki resopla totalmente molesto, y Einar está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara. Entonces el príncipe vuelve a hablar. 

— Ubicando —le responde lentamente, sílaba por sílaba — ¿comprendes? Que te ubiques, yo soy tu presidente, tu príncipe y también tu líder, me debes respeto.

— Yo no te debo nada, Loki — le dice acercándose peligrosamente a él, y si Loki fuera cualquier otro niño, entonces lo habría intimidado — solo eres el presidente porque Thor pagó toda tu excesiva campaña, eres el líder del club porque eres su hermano y él es muy popular, y finalmente eres príncipe solo porque él es rey — Loki lo miraba totalmente molesto, Einar siempre sabía qué decir para bajarlo de un solo golpe de la nube en que a veces se subía — así que no me vengas a exigir nada, y deja que te recuerde que si hubiéramos estado en Asgard, entonces te habría cargado sobre mi hombro y te hubiera hecho callar.

El presidente voltea completamente indignado, camina a paso veloz y cuando alguien de su club intenta decirle alguna cosa, él le grita para que no le moleste. Loki detesta que vayan en su contra, que no hagan lo que él desea, pero es eso también lo que hace que él tenga respeto por el futuro guardián; las demás personas hubieran bajado la cabeza, pero ese muchacho se pegaba a él, como para dejarle ver que era más alto e intentar intimidarlo con eso, y luego le decía algo que le bajaba todos los humos.   
Einar se queda caminando junto a los demás, y estos le preguntan qué ha pasado para que Loki se haya molestado de esa forma; sin embargo él no les dice nada, y ellos resignándose le piden que se disculpe o haga cualquier cosa para contentarlo nuevamente, pues no quieren tener que soportar el mal genio del presidente. Si supieran que no tienen que pedirlo.

Loki está sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el mal gesto no lo abandona. Entonces Einar se acerca sin que se de cuenta. 

— Majestad — dice y Loki tiene un pequeño susto, voltea a verlo y cruza sus brazos para hacer más evidente su enojo — supuse que seguía molesto con su servidor, le he traído obsequios para buscar su perdón. 

Bien hecho, Einar. Él sabe que Loki es un poquito egocéntrico, y que hablarle de ese modo le dará buenos puntos. El príncipe resopla y habla. 

— Muestrame — el gesto y los movimientos de príncipe insoportable no se los podía quitar nadie, pero Einar no dijo nada al respecto.

— Un paquete de papas tostadas, una orden de pollo frito con picante —decía mientras colocaba las cosas frente a él — un chocolate, una coca cola — pronunció la bebida con complicidad, Loki amaba la coca cola, pero Thor decía que era dañina — y una rosa, para adornar a la flor más bonita del instituto. 

Loki se avergonzó y soltó una risita nerviosa cuando Einar le acomodó aquella rosa en el cabello. 

— Cállate, idiota.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Vaya, bonita foto — pronuncia el futuro guardián medio riendo, medio sin tomar importancia. 

Loki grita del susto y bloquea su celular de inmediato, era hora de dormir, pero Einar le había dicho que estaba aburrido e iría a correr, así que él no debería haber vuelto tan pronto. Ya que justamente a Loki se le ocurrió que podía tener un chat erótico con una de las porristas, así que estaban enviándose "nudes" cuando el otro llegó a interrumpir.   
La foto que Einar vio reflejaba a Loki semidesnudo, con una mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa traviesa; el filtro blanco y negro le ayudaba bastante. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — casi gritó, y puso gesto de fastidio cuando la única respuesta fue "aquí duermo" — no seas estúpido, dijiste que irías a correr.

— Lo dije, pero hace frío afuera así que ya volví — respondió elevando levemente los hombros — disculpeme por interrumpir su sesión de porno casero, alteza.

— No es porno, viste mal — es lo único que se le ocurre decir para defenderse, mas solo consigue la risa de su amigo.

— Por supuesto, Loki —dijo fingiendo estar avergonzado — ¿cómo pude ser capaz de pensar algo así de ti? Tú que eres el correcto príncipe de Asgard; seguramente la foto era para el club de arte, ¿no? Escuché que están dibujando desnudos. 

Loki se ofende por el sarcasmo en las palabras de su mejor amigo, no podía creer posible que se atreviera a burlarse de él de ese modo. Entonces entre una combinación de vergüenza y enojo, reacciona asestándole un almohadazo en la cara; Einar se aturde, pero rápidamente reacciona tomando su almohada y golpeando a Loki en un costado. 

— Idiota, no me pegues — grita molesto, pero Einar solo le regala una risa escandalosa.

— Oh, el príncipe degenerado de Asgard está molesto porque interrumpí su tiempo para ser un pervertido — dijo con burla, haciendo una reverencia y cuidándose a la vez de no ser impactado con una almohada nuevamente — acepte mis disculpas, oh gran Loki dios de la porno. 

El príncipe se avergonzó tanto que se lanzó sobre Einar, lo golpeaba con ambos puños y el futuro guardián solo podía cubrirse el rostro e intentar soportar el dolor de estómago que había ganado gracias a la risa. Al siguiente día de seguro tendría algo morado, tal vez le molestaría alguna parte de su cuerpo, porque Loki puede ser delicado y diva, pero golpea fuerte.   
Entonces es en cierto momento que Einar se da cuenta que Loki se ha pasado con los golpes, utiliza sus conocimientos en artes marciales para invertir sus posiciones. Ahora tiene a un muy molesto Loki abrazado de modo tal que no puede mover los brazos, y las piernas también inmovilizadas. 

— Quieto Loki — dice al ver que el muchacho intenta morder — si te calmas te suelto.

— Me voy a calmar una mierda — grita y solo por molestar Einar da un golpecito en la boca, no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para poner furioso a Loki, "niñito maleducado" le dice y cree que Loki podría explotar por tanta cólera — te voy a matar, maldito. 

— Vaya, vaya. Tenemos un caso difícil aquí — dice golpeando de nuevo, Loki trata de protestar, pero una pequeña amenaza lo hace callar — ya ves que sí puedes ser un niño bonito y educado. 

Al verse débil ante al fuerza de Einar su ira aumenta y en cierto momento explota, para desgracia y vergüenza de él, lo hace llorando. Entonces es en ese instante en que el muchacho se da cuenta que se ha pasado de la raya y suelta a Loki, el príncipe se levanta gruñendo alguna cosa imposible de entender y Einar solo lo observa colocarse una bata y meterse a la cama. 

— Loki, lo siento — dice acercándose con un vaso de agua, Loki lo rechaza y él insiste hasta que el menor se bebe el líquido — disculpame, no era mi intención que lloraras. 

— No te voy a disculpar nada, maldito negro — dice todavía enojado, pero ya no gritaba 

— ¿maldito negro? — pregunta indignado — no que los homosexuales son tolerantes, ¿eh? Niño racista. 

— Yo no soy homosexual — se defiende Loki, y planeaba decir más, pero el "maldito negro" lo acorrala contra el respaldar de la cama. 

— Ah, no — dice poniendo voz gruesa — ¿y esta batita para qué es? 

Loki le pegó un manotazo cuando el muy descarado le subió aquella prenda. "Atrevido", gritó a un muchacho que caminaba tranquilo hacia su cama.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki debería estar en lecciones, pero los profesores han decidido tomarse la mañana para realizar una necesaria reunión, por lo tanto él podría descansar, pero él prefiere hablar con Thor. Su hermano le ha dicho que está esperando verlo de nuevo, porque hay alguien especial que se muere por conocerlo, "tan exagerado Thor" es lo que piensa, por qué ninguna conquista de Thor estaría tan deseosa por conocerlo a él, al menos claro que sea una hipócrita. En serio que Thor no había perdido tiempo, apenas lo dejó solo se fue a buscar a cualquier tipa, un "ah, ok" fue todo lo que el muchacho dijo, sin embargo fue ignorado por un Thor diciéndole lo mucho que le iba a encantar este alguien especial.   
Loki terminó la llamada después de decirse mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban y volteó hacia la cama de su mejor amigo, tan tranquilo durmiendo boca abajo en el centro de la cama, la cobija estaba tirada en el suelo, pero al parecer esa no era molestia.

El muchacho dormido se removió después de la tercera vez que Loki le picaba un hombro, no se despertó y el príncipe continuó picando; aún sin querer despertar busca la cobija, tal vez para protegerse con ella de Loki, pero da un bufido cuando no la encuentra.

— Einar, oye Einar — llama Loki sin detenerse en picar el hombro — despierta.

Pero Einar no hace lo pedido, sino que ignora a Loki con la esperanza de que se vaya y lo deje dormir un poco más.

— Oye Einar, que te despiertes — le dice picando con más fuerza — mirame, ya.

— ¿Qué quieres? — habla finalmente derrotado.

— Buenos días — dice dulce y solo recibe un murmullo molesto — voltea Einar, quiero hablar.

— No molestes, Loki — responde creyendo tontamente que el príncipe se irá, pero sigue picándole el hombro.

Einar le quita la mano con un manotazo suave y termina rindiéndose ante sus pedidos de niño necio; se levanta un poco sosteniéndose con los brazos, y se talla los ojos para alejar el sueño y la pereza. Finalmente voltea y se encuentra a Loki todavía sin bañar, sentado a la orilla de su cama. Le sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunta y Loki le cuestiona porqué ha usado ese extraño tono con él — ¿qué tono, Loki? Es mi voz de siempre.

— Claro que no — dice seguro — hablas como Thor cuando quiere seducir a alguna mujer. Qué ridículo eres.

— No sé de qué hablas — responde restándole importancia, e invita al muchacho a acostarse para hablar, pero Loki se queja de la propuesta.

— No, te vas a dormir de nuevo — reniega, pero Einar le asegura que no lo hará — te golpearé si te duermes, ¿comprendes?

— Entendido, Loki — responde haciéndole campo.

— ¿Por qué me ves las piernas? — cuestiona con las manos en la cintura y una ceja elevada.

— ¿qué? — pregunta haciéndose el ofendido, obviamente sí le veía las piernas, pero acaso no es culpa de Loki por mostrarse en esa bata ante un muchacho que ha estado enamorado de él de hace años — yo viendo tus piernas de pollo, oh sí, suena muy creíble.

— Mis piernas no son de pollo, estúpido — le reclama ofendido — son suaves, firmes y tienen el grueso correcto.

— A mí no me parece que eso sea verdad — dice tranquilo, pero haciendo el esfuerzo para no reírse de la cara de indignación que tenía Loki.

— No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, toca — le ofrece y Einar aprieta una pierna — ¿y bien? — pregunta orgulloso, él sabe que tiene piernas bellísimas, pero el otro le responde con un "más o menos" — ¿cómo que más o menos? — dice totalmente irritado y Einar se encoge de hombros.

"Bueno, deja que toque un poco más" es lo que dice antes de ponerse a acariciar aquella pierna, Loki lo observa y el muchacho pone gesto de estar pensando. Así que básicamente tiene a su amigo muy feliz manoseandolo, pero él está creyendo que lo hace para comprobar la firmeza. "Nada mal" dice, cuando cree que es suficiente y que de seguir Loki podría incomodarse.

— O sea, obvio — responde al halago, y se mete por fin a la cama.

Ambos miran al techo, el mayor tiene una sonrisa de la cual Loki ni se percata; entonces le pregunta de que cosa quería hablar.   
Es sobre Thor y ese "alguien especial" a quien conocerá, y sí, Loki está celoso. Él va a permitir que su hermano tenga una esposa, pero no creía que sería tan pronto, aún no está listo para compartir al rey.

— ¿Y si se olvida de mí? — cuestiona con un tinte de tristeza en la voz — va a tener a su esposa y luego hijos y yo pasaré a segundo plano. Él tendrá una familia, pero yo solo lo tengo a él, entonces estaré solo.

Einar lo mira, le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello, "yo no te voy a dejar solo nunca" piensa, pero no se atreve a decirlo.

— Eso no va a pasar, el rey te ama — dice simple — padre me contó que anteriormente le hiciste la vida imposible y que él siempre te perdonó. Yo no podía creer que hubieras sido tan irritante — un "oye" le saca una pequeña risa — el punto es que no importa quién venga, ni siquiera lo que hagas, tú siempre vas a ser su hermanito. Escuchame Loki, nadie va a poder hacer que él deje de amarte. 

Einar tiene un poder especial con sus palabras, él puede hacer a Loki enojarse, puede hacerle poner los pies sobre la tierra, hacer que le permita tocarle las piernas y como ahora, sus palabras también pueden lograr que el niño se tranquilice. Tal vez esa es una de las razones por las cuales son mejores amigos, siempre sabe qué decir.   
Él sigue diciendo cosas bonitas hasta que vuelve a ver ese brillo de arrogancia en los ojos verdes, eso lo hace sonreír y Loki vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Sabes qué me molesta de esto? — pregunta y el otro solo le niega con la cabeza — bien, es un secreto — dice y Einar le presta total atención — Thor va a hacer esas cosas con su esposa, pero yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso — su voz denota que cree que es lo peor del mundo, pero Einar se está preguntando qué importancia tiene aquello, sin embargo el muchacho piensa rápido y finge una risa — no puedo creer que te rías.

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo creer que no hayas besado a nadie - se disculpa con aquella risa todavía en su boca — bastante patético, pero yo te voy a enseñar a besar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta con voz molesta, y un mal gesto.

— ¿Por qué? — repite el otro con obviedad — sabes lo que pasará cuando beses a alguien y se de cuenta de que no sabes hacerlo, ¿no? Serás el chisme principal el resto del año, todos estarán burlándose de ti, básicamente harás el ridículo — Loki tenía la boquilla abierta, como si Einar hubiera descubierto una gran verdad — así que a como yo lo veo solo tienes dos opciones, te humillas tú solo o dejas que yo te enseñe. Porque yo sí sé besar.

— Tienes razón, no puedo permitir eso — dice pensativo y un "obvio" con tono cansado es la respuesta — está bien, enseñame.

Entonces es que Einar toma a Loki de la cintura para pegarlo a él, le dice que lo abrace y Loki le cuestiona dicha orden, le explica que sería muy frío besar a alguien y no abrazarlo y Loki dándole la razón hace lo pedido. Así que están acostados muy juntos, Loki le ha subido una pierna y Einar lo tiene sujetado por la nuca como si creyera que Loki se le va a escapar; es solo un beso para aprender, pero el príncipe no puede evitar ponerse nervioso.   
Einar sabe que Loki lo está tomando solo como una lección, pero él lo besaría de forma tal que cualquier otra persona quedaría como basura contra él, solo eso, le daría a Loki un beso que no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza nunca. Entonces lo atrae más hacia él, como para hacerle sentir su calor, le acaricia una mejilla y cuando sus rostros están muy cerca, surge un problema.

— Bueno, será después — dice Loki levantándose de la cama — hay que ir a clase, yo me baño primero.

"Está bien" es lo que responde, pero "maldita alarma" es lo que piensa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El jet está llegando a Asgard y Loki suelta un suspiro, en algún punto del viaje Einar lo atrajo a él y le empezó a acariciar los cabellos.

— ¿Por qué esa carita, Lokitty? — pregunta viendo el puchero que se formaba en aquel rostro, el cual lo hace recordar esa vez que lo vio con una pijama de gato y él puso un gesto similar cuando alguien empezó a llamarlo despectivamente "bebé", entonces para hacerlo feliz él decidió llamarlo con ese apodo, y a Loki le había gustado.

— No quiero conocer a esa mujer — dice, estando totalmente seguro de que conocerá a la futura reina de Asgard. 

— No pienses en eso — le aconseja acariciando la espalda, pero Loki le dice que no es tan fácil — bueno, ¿y qué tal si te agrada? 

Loki bufa, pero no se separa de su amigo. Las caricias en su cabello le han hecho obtener sueño y de vez en cuando bosteza, a Einar le parece la cosita más tierna de la vida, así que sigue con su labor.

Cuando finalmente aterrizan, Thor ya está esperándolos; Einar se acerca a Loki antes de que el rey llegue. 

— Dejaré mi celular encendido toda la noche por si necesitas hablar, ¿de acuerdo? — le dice y Loki solo asiente — bien, nos vemos luego, bonito — su despedida es un beso en los cabellos de Loki, desde que Einar se dio cuenta de la bisexualidad del príncipe, él ha creído que sus posibilidades aumentaron. 

Thor termina de acercarse y devuelve un saludo al hijo de Heimdall. Loki estira sus brazos y el rey comprende, lo alza para llevarlo de vuelta al castillo; no sabe en qué momento ha desaparecido el otro muchacho, pero no le toma importancia, pues si hubiese alguna cosa mal, por medio de Heimdall él ya lo sabría. 

— Estaba tan ansioso de que llegaras, amorcito — dice cuando Loki acomodó la cabeza en su hombro — ya quiero que se conozcan. 

— Qué emoción — dice aburrido y voltea los ojos, Thor no puede verlo, pero su tono de voz lo hace totalmente innecesario. 

— Sabía que estarías así de impaciente — dice el rey solo para molestarlo — estoy seguro de que se van a amar. Sí, vas a estar muy feliz, Loki. 

— Ay sí Thor, qué gran alegría — pronuncia con un sarcasmo bastante obvio, y Thor tiene que esforzarse por reprimir una risa. 

— Cariño, qué bueno que te hace feliz — dice y Loki siente que quiere patearlo. 

— Bueno, pero llévame alzado para que nos vea y sepa que tú me amas mucho — pide, intentando usar un tono normal, pero los celos se lo impiden. 

Thor camina con Loki sobre él, a veces el muchacho resopla, pero él no le toma importancia; esta vez no hay guardias mirando mal ni hablando lo que no les incumbe, y Loki se siente orgulloso de que su hermano sí los reprendió. Qué bueno era ser hermano de un rey.

Al llegar al castillo Thor baja a Loki y le besa el rostro muchas veces, el príncipe se deja hacer todo con una bonita sonrisa. 

— Ven bebé — dice Thor halando a Loki de una mano — está en el jardín, y está esperando conocerte.

Loki se intenta concentrar para poder ser cortés y obsequiar una sonrisa, sabe que Thor lo ha enseñado a ser educado, pero ahora todo lo que quiere es decir "Thor es solo mío, aléjate de él". Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegan al jardín él no ve a ninguna persona allí. Thor se ríe y le besa la cabeza.

— Cosita celosa — dice con una risilla, todavía manteniendo sus labios sobre los negros cabellos. Loki se da cuenta que ha hecho el ridículo y se avergüenza; entonces Thor llama a alguien — ven, aquí. 

Un cachorro de dóberman corre hacia ellos y Loki mira a Thor con ojos ilusionados, "¿mío?" pregunta, y el monarca solo le asiente. Entonces Loki no puede evitar una gran sonrisa y un grito emocionado, se agacha y recoge al animal para llenarlo de besos.

— Gracias Thor, eres el mejor — dice casi gritando por lo feliz que está; él creía que no se recuperaría de la muerte de Bonnie, pero tener al cachorro entre sus brazos lo hace querer darse la oportunidad. Entonces hala a Thor del un brazo para quedar a igual altura, y le besa sonoramente una mejilla — te amo.

Thor sonríe y le dice a Loki que le mostrará la casa que ha hecho construir para el perro, pero Loki lo observa como si él fuese un despiadado. Así que aquí iban de nuevo, la mascota dormiría en el castillo y muy probablemente en la habitación de Thor, eso al menos hasta que él consiguiera una pareja. Entonces Thor se recriminó mentalmente por haber conseguido una raza grande, de pronto la idea de haberle comprado un pez sonaba mucho mejor; pero siempre le había parecido que la apariencia y el comportamiento de un dóberman iban muy bien con su hermano.

Lo siguiente que Loki hace es enviar un mensaje a su mejor amigo, "no había futura reina, ya no hablemos del tema" y seguido un link a una nueva foto suya en instagram.

Einar se ríe de la forma de Loki para pedir que no lo moleste por su innecesaria preocupación, y abre de inmediato el link; es Loki sentado en un sofá junto a un cachorro. "Les presento a Fenrir" tenía como título.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki tiene muchos amigos, pero pocos son verdaderos. En realidad, la mayoría de ellos tan solo están impresionados por quien es: un príncipe. Y aunque él lo sabe, de cualquier forma no le da importancia; esa gente es quien lo hace popular, pues están siempre pendiente de él y de lo que haga o no. Podríamos decir que los únicos verdaderos amigos de Loki son los Vengadores, los hijos de los tres guerreros y Einar.   
Loki tiene muchas historias, como ese día en que Fandral lo había perseguido con una espada cuando quiso besar a una de sus niñas, Thor solo se había reído de todo, sabía que Fandral no le haría daño a Loki, pero que el muchacho quedaría tan asustado que no lo intentaría de nuevo; tiene también esa anécdota del día en que puso laxante en la bebida que se ofreció en uno de tantos banquetes, todos terminaron obviamente enfermos, y Loki feliz, pero castigado. Había valido mucho la pena el castigo solo por el hecho de haber escuchado a Thor en el baño.   
Como es normal, con sus amigos además de tener historias lindas, graciosas o pruebas de valor, también tiene anécdotas de peleas. Justo como ese día cuando aún siendo un niño empujó a Einar al lago, todo porque detestaba tener que aceptar a un líder, ¿por qué? Si él era el príncipe y el muchacho solo un asgardiano más. Sin embargo Einar salió tranquilo, pero utilizó su fuerza para lanzar a Loki como venganza; el príncipe no sabía nadar en aquel entonces y Einar asustadísimo se había tirado a sacarlo, fue muy difícil para un niño rescatar a otro que estaba horrorizado. Thor y Heimdall les habían regalado una reprimenda ese día.

El punto es que con el transcurso de los años, Loki dejó de ser el bebé que no podía separarse de su hermano mayor, a ser un adolescente con toda clase de amigos. Un adolescente que quiere encajar, quiere ser visto como una persona interesante, quiere ser admirado, un adolescente haciendo cosas que a veces no debería, por curiosidad o por mantener un perfil; de cualquier manera, inadecuado. 

Loki está en su habitación, Thor cocina y el aprovecha para hablarse con ese joven que Thor no aprueba, el mayor lo hace por haberse enterado que aquel sujeto había sido expulsado de la secundaria noruega varias veces por peleas o vandalismo; sin embargo lo que Thor no sabe es que él está incitando a Loki a probar la cocaína. El príncipe podría negarse, pero aunque sea equivocado ese muchacho es muy popular por las secundarias de ese país, y Loki tiene que ser siempre el centro de atención, estar con los mejores, tiene que ser alabado, y era obvio que si probaba la droga entonces eso se sabría entre los adolescentes noruegos. ¡ Loki el interesante, viva! 

Thor lo llama a comer y él va obediente, repite en su porción y el rey no le niega nada, entonces cuando acaba le pide permiso a Thor para ir a presentar a Fenrir con su mejor amigo, Thor concede el permiso, y después de atar al perro sale del castillo. No se espera mucho antes de llamar a Einar. 

— Hola, ¿qué pasa, Loki? — saluda el muchacho contestando apenas al primer tono. 

— Escucha y no hables — dice Loki y al otro lado de la línea, Einar solo arquea una ceja — voy a ir a las afueras del reino y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar. Le dije a Thor que estaría contigo, así que si te llama porque he tardado mucho o lo que sea, le dices que estoy ahí, ¿entendiste? 

— Iré contigo — propone, pero de inmediato Loki niega — ¿Qué irás a hacer que necesitas ir solo? 

— No seas tan desubicado, ese no es tu problema. Tu solo tienes que hacer lo que te acabo de ordenar — Einar se está preguntando cómo fue que acabó enamorado de ese niñito insoportable, mas no dice nada sobre eso. 

— Irás a encontrarte con ese pandillero, ¿no? — cuestiona y un resoplido de Loki le bastó para saber que había acertado — sabes que el rey no aprueba que hables con él, Loki. 

Einar está preocupado, le pide a Loki no ir o en todo caso dejar que lo acompañe, pero Loki sabe que hará algo que no está bien y que si lleva a su mejor amigo, entonces él no le permitirá hacerlo. Finalmente Loki finaliza la conversación con un "más te vale que hagas las cosas como te las pedí".


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki regresa al castillo después de dos horas, Thor está leyendo el periódico y ni siquiera levanta la cabeza antes de hablarle. 

— ¿Cómo te fue, amorcito? — pregunta y Loki se siente satisfecho al notar que su amigo no había dicho más de la cuenta — ¿Le gustó Einar a Fenrir? 

— Bien, sí le gustó — responde con una sonrisa, y un "¿en serio?" de Thor es lo que le sigue a la conversación — sí. Iré a mi habitación — dice muy tranquilo, empezando a caminar. 

— Vuelve aquí — la voz utilizada hace a Loki detenerse en seco y borrar su sonrisa, es esa voz que su hermano usa cada vez que está en problemas. 

Loki voltea tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero toda su actuación se arruina en cuanto ve a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo fue que no lo vio cuando ingresó? Loki de pronto está pálido, tiene que parpadear varias veces para poder articular palabra. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su tono es molesto y Einar no responde, solo mira a otro lado. 

Thor lo hace callar y le informa que ya sabe a dónde a ido. "Me vas a decir en este momento qué fuiste a hacer" es la frase que utiliza para hacerle saber a Loki que está bastante jodido, y eso lo hace enojarse y mucho. 

— Todo esto es tu culpa — dice con cólera a su amigo — tenías que venir a decírselo a mi hermano, ¿no? Fui muy claro contigo y aún así hiciste lo que te vino en gana. Eres un imbécil, acabas de meterme en problemas solo porque eres estúpido — Loki está realmente enojado, y lo único que dice Einar es un "lo siento" que suena muy falso — ah, ¿lo sientes? 

Einar no tiene tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando Loki se ha acercado y le ha asestado una bofetada. Fuerte, con el dorso de la mano. 

— Loki, es suficiente — Thor le eleva la voz lamentablemente tarde; observa al muchacho y nota los ojos cristalizados, pero no es el golpe lo que le duele. Einar le hace una reverencia a Thor antes de irse y él le agradece. 

Cuando el muchacho ha salido por fin del castillo, Thor siente que quiere darle una paliza a Loki, tal vez le consintió mucho pero nada justifica su comportamiento. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no quitarse la correa y azotar a Loki como merece.   
Entonces el mayor dice que no volverá a repetir las cosas, y como si fuera una rabieta, Loki saca de su bolsillo un paquete transparente y se lo tira a Thor en los pies. No necesita decir nada para que el monarca sepa lo que es aquello. De pronto el muchacho se siente un niño asustado, Thor lo mira con ira mientras que su pecho sube y baja de manera exagerada y sus manos en puños tiemblan. "Ve a tu habitación, Loki" es lo único que pronuncia antes de que el príncipe se vaya corriendo. 

Loki está sobre su cama asustadísimo, pero Thor no va enseguida, sino que ha esperado un par de horas para calmarse y poder hablar con él.   
Entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama, resopla de forma ruidosa antes de hablar. 

— ¿Qué explicación tienes? — dice y Loki solo puede decir que lo siente — no me digas que lo sientes, mejor dime porqué lo hiciste.

— Quería saber qué se sentía — responde y Thor le dice que hay algo más que eso — y tenía que encajar.

— Entiendo — dice y espera unos segundos para hablar nuevamente — me desobedeciste yendo con ese joven cuando claramente te lo había prohibido, me mentiste y no solo eso, sino que quisiste hacer que el próximo guardián de Asgard le mintiera a su rey — Loki está sentado en la posición de loto, y sus ojos no se atreven a mirar a Thor, de hecho él mantiene la cabeza gacha — además de eso insultas y golpeas a la única persona que se preocupó tanto por ti, como para venir a decirme las cosas sin importarle que su mejor amigo se enojara. Y todo esto porque quieres encajar en un grupo de delincuentes que no harán nunca algo bueno por ti — el príncipe siguió sin decir nada, y Thor soltó una risa cansada y negó con la cabeza — no tienes ni idea de cuánto me decepcionas. 

Esa última frase fue todo lo que se necesitó para derrumbar a Loki, miró a Thor con ojos llorosos y trató de ir a él para buscar un abrazo. Sin embargo Thor usó ese tono de voz enojado de nuevo, "no me toques" dijo y de inmediato se levantó, yéndose de ahí y dejando a Loki ahogado en lágrimas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

La siguiente semana es lo que Loki llamaría una tragedia. Primeramente Thor le hizo saber a través de uno de los sirvientes del castillo que se iría de vacaciones a la torre de Stark y cuando intentó comunicarse con él, se dio cuenta que Thor lo había puesto en la lista negra; el mayor debía estar realmente enojado como para hacerle eso. Se encontró también con que no se le permitía salir del castillo y cuando tuvo que regresar al colegio, dos guardias lo llevaron hasta el campo de aterrizaje.   
Einar continuaba compartiendo el jet con él, porque podían estar enojados, pero de igual forma tenía que seguir yendo al instituto. Las actitudes de ambos amigos fueron un dolor de cabeza; Loki decía muchas indirectas que a veces eran hirientes y Einar solo lo ignoraba o decía algo que le golpeaba el orgullo. De vez en cuando Loki se levantaba de madrugada y hacía escándalo únicamente para que el otro estuviera cansado al día siguiente, no le importaba cansarse, ya que a él se le hacía bastante fácil dormirse; Einar le gritaba que debía cerrar la boca y el aumentaba su volumen.

El problema real comenzó cuando en el instituto los "enemigos" de Loki se enteraron de que había peleado con Einar, pues según estas personas ahora que Loki no contaba con su protección debía empezar a cuidar su espalda; tal cosa se la hicieron saber cuando alguien le apretó una nalga y cuando Loki lo abofeteó, ese tipo le devolvió el golpe para luego reírse de él e irse de ahí; y Einar lo había visto, él observó como el muy tonto golpeó a Loki y no hizo absolutamente nada. 

— ¿En serio crees que puedes golpear a Loki y seguir tan tranquilo? — Einar no había hecho nada para no demostrar a Loki que se seguía preocupando por él, pero lo cierto es que había sentido mucha cólera. Por tal sentimiento había estado esperando encontrar al muchacho que se atrevió a abofetear a su príncipe. 

— Creí que Loki te había dejado bastante claro que ya no eres más su amigo y ni siquiera miembro de su club — se burló — todo el instituto sabe que no perteneces más al club de populares, y a cambio de eso te sigues arrastrando por él. 

La molestia que provoco en el asgardiano esas palabras fue demostrada cuando cogió al otro con fuerza del brazo, colocándoselo tras la espalda, como una de esas muchas llaves de lucha que sabía. 

— Loki es el príncipe de Asgard y es mi deber protegerlo, sea mi amigo o no — mintió, lo cuidaba porque quería hacerlo, no porque tuviera. De cualquier forma no dejas de querer proteger a la persona que amas solo porque tuvieron una pelea — así que voy a tener que dejarte claro que no debes hacer nada en su contra, y ya que estamos peleados si te atreves a decir que yo te hice esto, me voy a enojar mucho y haré algo peor. 

El pobre tonto no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar a qué se refería antes de que le fracturaran el brazo, Einar sabía lo que haría por eso fue que lo abordó en un pasillo vacío. Para muchos las formas del futuro guardián podían ser salvajes, pero ese era el entrenamiento al que era sometido; Einar no solo sabe manejar una espada o conoce diversas artes marciales, sino que el muchacho es un guerrero, y eso significa que está entrenado para matar. El hecho de haberle simplemente fracturado un hueso era apenas una llamada de atención.

El muchacho es liberado después de eso para que se dirija a la enfermería. Las personas están convencidas de que tuvo un accidente bajando una de las escaleras de la secundaria. Sin embargo para los estudiantes es extraño que lo haya tenido justo después de haber irrespetado a Loki, sospechan que tiene algo que ver y prefieren pensar que lo mejor es no meterse con el presidente aunque aparentemente su amigo ya no esté para él.

Loki se siente muy estresado, ya no tiene a alguien que le escuche sus secretos, se ría con él, ni le diga que no debe preocuparse por cualquier cosa, no tiene a nadie que lo proteja aunque haga tonterías, nadie dispuesto a meterse en problemas por él, ya no hay un amigo que le hace un espacio en su cama y lo escucha toda la noche aunque esté muy cansado, no tiene más a alguien llamándolo "bonito" o cualquier otro dulce apodo sin tener sucias intenciones; porque era verdad que Einar quiere todo de Loki, pero al menos sus intenciones son decentes, él quisiera algo serio con él. ya no podía hacer que le rascaran la espalda o le acariciaran los cabellos hasta quedarse dormido, ya no tenía confidente, no había más mejor amigo, solo habían personas con él para intentar conseguir algún privilegio.

El equipo de presidencia y los miembros del club concuerdan en que la actitud y el humor de Loki es insoportable, incluso el resto de estudiantes han notado que está muy irritado. Pero cómo no lo estaría, no solo perdió a Einar, sino que Thor seguía en casa de Tony y aún tenía su número en bloqueo.

Finalmente cuando el viernes llegó, Loki ya estaba muy harto de que el futuro guardián de Asgard lo ignorara, porque obvio, qué se creía para hacerle tal cosa. Ingresó a la habitación que ambos seguían compartiendo, Einar estaba sentado en su cama escuchando música, todavía faltaba un rato para que los llevaran a la pista de aterrizaje. 

— Oye — Loki se plantó frente a él, con una de sus típicas poses de diva, y él se quitó los audífonos para escuchar mejor — discúlpate. 

— ¿Qué? — es lo único que responde, y le pone gesto de no comprender a qué se refiere. 

— Escucha, si te disculpas seré amable contigo y te perdonaré. Pero hazlo rápido antes de que se acabe tu buena suerte. 

— No me jodas — la expresión de Einar le decía algo así como "fuiste el primero en la repartición de ridiculez, ¿no? 

— No actúes como si no te conviene mi amistad, no seas tan estúpido — le reprochó Loki y el muchacho le preguntó en que lo beneficiaba — soy el presidente del instituto, el líder del club principal y también soy el príncipe de tu pueblo, ¿necesitas algo más? 

— Entonces crees que me preocupa llevarme bien con el presidente justo cuando solo faltan dos meses para acabar el curso — le dijo todavía con ese gesto que le decía a Loki que era un ridículo — además sabes que nunca me ha importado quiénes o cuántos sean mis amigos, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito que me alaben. Y Loki, seas príncipe o no, yo seré el guardián de Asgard. 

— No sé para qué intento ser bueno contigo, después de todo yo tengo muchos amigos — las palabras de Loki están cargadas de ira e indignación. 

— ¿Ah sí? — habla el muchacho sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud de superioridad del príncipe — ¿te refieres a las personas a las que obligas a besar tus pies o las que te consiguen drogas? — Einar cree que Loki quiere matarlo en ese instante, al menos eso es lo que lee en su cara, pero aún así no se detiene — no eres más que un niño impertinente e insoportable, si no fueras todo eso estarías más solo de lo que puedes imaginar. 

Y eso fue todo para que Loki se diera media vuelta y saliera de allí enojadísimo, Einar tenía razón en todo y la mayor parte de la cólera que había adquirido Loki, se debía a que sabía que lo dicho por Einar era verdad.   
Loki lo había insultado y golpeado cuando lo único que el quiso fue protegerlo, él no le dijo a Thor la verdad para meterlo en problemas, se lo dijo porque estaba seguro que Loki no iba a estar haciendo algo correcto, y se preocupó. Y el príncipe solo llegaba muy tranquilo con sus maneras de diva y le decía que él debía disculparse, qué se supone que iba a decirle "oye Loki, disculpa por preocuparme por ti, no vuelve a pasar. Ojalá la próxima vez te mueras por sobredosis"

Cuando fue el momento de regresar a Asgard, Einar junto al chofer esperaban a Loki, pero cuando fueron treinta minutos y el príncipe no llegaba, llamó a Thor.   
El rey estuvo muy asustado al inicio, pero justo cuando atendía esa llamada, Steve le abría la puerta a alguien que tocaba. 

— Ya llegué — dijo Loki con una sonrisa. No se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora Thor no se le iba a seguir escapando.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Finalmente el rey ha llevado a Loki de vuelta a Asgard y por castigo a su majadería Thor lo hizo viajar en un avión comercial, lo que significaban muchas horas de viaje. 

— Qué triste mi vida — habló lastimero el príncipe — oh gran Odin llévame contigo, no soporto más esta vida de sufrimiento. 

Thor solo lo miró y resopló con cansancio, pero no dijo nada y Loki sintiéndose ignorado siguió hablando. 

— Como sufro — Thor elevó una ceja, pero siguió sin decir nada — ay, como sufro. Me duele — la voz que Loki usaba, hacía que los pasajeros cercanos voltearan a mirarlos con mal gesto.

— Loki, cállate — regañó el monarca con vergüenza — todos nos están mirando.

— Pero Thor me duele — se quejó y acostó la cabeza en su hombro, Thor se intentó quitar — ay Thor, ¿por qué me odias? 

Thor decidió dejar que Loki siguiera apoyándose en él, para así evitar que continuara con sus dramas; sin embargo continuó sin decir nada. 

— Mi amor, ¿me amas? — preguntó Loki intentando engatusar a su hermano, el cual solo resopló — Thor, lo siento. Oye, en serio lo lamento.

— ¿Qué haré contigo, Loki? — dijo Thor exhalando, y el muchacho atacó su mejilla con besos, "me haces mucha falta, Thor" le había dicho con una voz tan necesitada — también te extrañé, amorcito.

— ¿Ya no te decepciono? — preguntó inocente, sin ningún afán de hacerle sentir mal, sin embargo el rey sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

— Cariño, lo lamento — dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás para poder abrazarlo — nunca debí decirte eso.

— Hice mal — reconoció Loki, y Thor se sintió orgulloso de que su niño reconociera que había cometido un error — por favor, ya no quiero que estemos peleados. Eres todo lo que tengo, hermano.

— Cariño, tienes más, tienes muchos amigos — le respondió y Loki suspiró triste — tú eres lo mejor de mi vida, Loki. Te amo. 

Ambos continuaron conversando y el príncipe prometió que dejaría las malas amistades, esta vez no mentía, pues había aprendido su lección; y Thor sintió un gran alivio cuando finalmente pudo apretar a Loki entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.   
Sin embargo Thor notaba que su niño no estaba completamente bien, pues lo notaba un poco decaído; era como si estuviera feliz a medias. 

— Bebé, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó finalmente, y Loki suspiró.

— Einar no se quiso disculpar — respondió un poco decaído — pero no me importa, yo puedo tener más amigos.

— Tienes razón, ¿por qué tomarías importancia de él? Que haya sido la primera persona que quiso ser tu amigo no le da el derecho de querer cuidarte.

— ¿Por qué crees que me cuida? — preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

— Oh cariño — rió suave Thor — ¿recuerdas ese día en que te picó un loro y Einar te llevó cargado al castillo y luego curó el picotazo, porque yo no estaba? — la respuesta de Loki fue solo un murmullo, y él siguió hablando — o esa vez en que enfermaste y él fue a estar todo el día contigo, porque no quería que estuvieras aburrido. Recuerdo que te leyó un libro esa vez. 

El príncipe continuó abrazado a Thor mientras emitía murmullos molestos, el rey besó la frente antes de seguir hablando. 

— Él vino muy preocupado a mí, dijo que sabía que te enojarías pero que no quería que hicieras algo indebido o que te hiciera daño — entonces Thor notó los ojillos enrojecidos y sintió como apretaban fuerte su brazo — ¿lo extrañas, amorcito?

— Sí — aceptó conteniendo unas lágrimas — lo extraño mucho.

— Cariño, según yo recuerdo tú dijiste cosas insultantes y además lo golpeaste, ¿estás seguro de que es él quien debe disculparse? 

Loki no respondió, tan solo escondió el rostro en el cuerpo de su hermano; el muchacho no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tener que decir lo siento. Entonces Thor rió al notar su incomodidad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki ha pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de encontrar razones que le eviten tener que disculparse, mas no encuentra nada que le haga eliminar su culpa. Es hasta ese domingo en la mañana que mientras están desayunando Thor le dice que ha creído que aceptaría también su error con Einar. 

— Pero Thor, es humillante. Yo soy un príncipe — se queja el muchacho, su orgullo es realmente grande.

— Es de reyes sabios aceptar sus errores, Loki — le dijo serio — las personas que anteponen su orgullo a cualquier cosa, nunca pueden ser felices. 

El príncipe solo suspiró para luego decirle que en realidad le daba muchísima vergüenza ir a disculparse después de haberlo golpeado y además hacerle la vida imposible durante toda una semana, pero Thor le dijo que era mejor intentarlo a perder un amigo de la infancia.

Finalmente después de terminar su comida, Loki se decidió y se fue a pie hasta la casa del guardián. Mentiría si dijera que en varias ocasiones no quiso devolverse, y es que, ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? Tal vez algo como "oye negro, disculpa por golpearte" y entonces Einar lo abrazaría y serían mejores amigos para siempre, ¿a quién quería engañar? Esto de disculparse era jodidamente difícil.   
Cuando estaba a unos cincuenta metros o tal vez a menos de llegar a casa de Heimdall, se sentó en el suelo a pensar; pensar en qué sería bueno decir, se molestó al darse cuenta que su lengua de plata no le ayudaba en nada ese momento. Finalmente exhaló y se acercó, que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran   
Cuando tocó y Heimdall salió a recibirlo, tuvo muchas ganas de correr y huir de allí, pero sus pies no quisieron ayudarlo con eso. 

— Príncipe — saludó el guardián con una pequeña reverencia — ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

— Ah, ¿yo? — Loki ingresó cuando el guardián se hizo a un lado, y por un momento su mente quedó en blanco — Ah, sí. ¿Está Einar? 

Heimdall le hizo una seña con su mano que le indicó que Einar estaba en su habitación y Loki ignoró la risa de burla mientras subía las escaleras.   
Entonces cuando llegó y tocó la puerta, la voz de su amigo respondió desde adentro que podía ingresar. 

— ¿Loki? — dijo el muchacho confundido, pero de inmediato se corrigió, levantándose de su cama en donde veía alguna serie, y realizó una reverencia exagerada — majestad, ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia en mi humilde hogar? 

— Basta. Cállate y escuchame, ¿sí? — Einar notó que aquello no era fácil para Loki, así que decidió guardar silencio — lo lamento, ¿De acuerdo? Lo lamento mucho, hice mal y lo sé — Einar trató de hablar, pero Loki no lo dejó — no, necesito que me escuches. Tenías razón en todo, solo soy un príncipe insoportable que se cree mejor a todos cuando no es así. Sé que no tengo amigos porque todos están conmigo por lo que represento, sé que eres la única persona que ha sido realmente un amigo sin importarle quién soy, y no entiendo por qué, porque tú siempre estás para mí y yo normalmente estoy tratándote como si fueras mi sirviente — Loki se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de tomar aire, porque decir tales palabras era tan difícil que sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta — ya sé que ni siquiera ganas algo con mi amistad, sé que gano más yo, gano mucho más yo. Y no tendrías porque disculparme, pero en serio te extraño. 

Einar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, el hecho de que Loki se disculpara con él le decía que era importante para el príncipe y eso le alegraba el corazón, tomó a Loki de la mano para halarlo hacia él y fundirlo en abrazo. 

— No eres nada de eso, Loki — le dijo besando su frente — eres la persona más dulce e inocente, eres cariñoso, inteligente, muy talentoso y además eres precioso. Si las personas no se dan cuenta de todo eso, ellos se lo pierden. 

Einar llevó a Loki hasta la cama y dejó que acostara la cabeza en sus piernas, luego se dedicó a acariciar los suaves y negros cabellos hasta que logró que su príncipe se tranquilizara. Loki se dio cuenta lo bien que podía hacerlo sentir su amigo simplemente con unas pocas caricias y unas palabras bonitas; sonrió y lo miró. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — consultó acariciando con suavidad la tersa mejilla de Loki. 

— Volveremos a ser amigos, ¿cierto? 

Einar continuó acariciando la mejilla, no quitaba su vista del rostro del príncipe, pero tampoco respondía. Entonces Loki lo trajo de vuelta solo llamándolo por su nombre. 

— No, bonito — respondió y casi se arrepintió ante el gesto triste que puso Loki — lo siento, pero no puedo ser más tu amigo — "¿por qué?" le había preguntado el muchacho con una voz dolida — porque ser tu amigo me hace daño de formas que jamás entenderías.

— Puedo cambiar — prometió Loki — seré mejor.

— No quiero que cambies, Loki. Todo en ti es perfecto — le respondió, y sin entender Loki le reclamó por todas esas veces en que le había dicho que lo quería — bonito, te quiero. Pero no de de la forma en que tú crees — "¿entonces cómo?" le preguntó el príncipe con un puchero, y Einar creyó que era la cosita más dulce de la vida — te amo. 

Loki aún manteniendo la cabeza en las piernas de su amigo, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca, "¿cómo los novios?" le había preguntado y Einar se lo confirmó con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. 

— Loki eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, también eres muy especial — rompió el momento incómodo el futuro guardián — cariño, vas a encontrar a otra persona que esté feliz de ser tu mejor amigo.

— Como los novios — dijo Loki más para sí mismo que para Einar, era como si no hubiera puesto atención a las últimas palabras del muchacho. Entonces lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y Einar supuso que ese era el momento en que le rompían el corazón — bien, pero primero debo pedirle permiso a Thor. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Einar de pronto fue más brillante que nunca, eso significaba que Loki sería su pareja. Intentó besarlo, pero Loki cortó todas sus intenciones. 

— ¿Qué intentas? Todavía no me han dado permiso de ser tu novio. O sea, ubicate atrevido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Pedir permiso a Thor para tener un novio significaba que debía hablarle finalmente sobre ese tema que había estado evitando tanto, y Loki no había pensado en eso hasta que Einar pronunció un "entonces te acompañaré a hablar con él". En ese instante el mayor pudo ver el horror en el gesto de Loki. 

— Cariño, ¿qué sucede? — Loki ni siquiera espero para decirle qué era lo que pasaba — todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo.

— Se va a molestar conmigo, ¿y si lo decepciono? — el muchacho mayor limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer el rostro de su casi novio.

— Eso no pasará, bonito — intentó tranquilizarlo cuando lo apretó en un abrazo — además no puedes vivir con esta duda siempre, sabes que te estás haciendo daño. 

Unas caricias en su espalda y algunos besitos en su cabello después, Loki está más tranquilo. Decide que Einar tiene que quedarse, pues este es un tema que debe hablar a solas con su hermano; Einar lo entiende, pero aún así lo acompaña, quedándose a las afueras del castillo para respetar la decisión de Loki sobre hablar él solo con Thor, pero estando cerca por si él lo necesitaba.

Finalmente Loki ingresa al castillo, Thor está preparando el almuerzo y en cuanto Loki lo ve, se le seca la boca y es como si algo le impidiera hablar o hacer cualquier cosa. 

— Amorcito, ¿qué tal te fue con Einar, de nuevo son amigos? — pregunta Thor viendo el gesto extraño que trae su hermano.

— Sí, no. Es decir no — Thor creyendo que a eso se debe su mal gesto, trata de tranquilizarlo diciendo un "oh cariño, ven aquí". Mas Loki al notar que su hermano iba a abrazarlo se aparta poniendo el cuerpo rígido, Thor se extraña y como es obvio espera una explicación — hermano, ¿podemos hablar? 

— Por supuesto, cariño — dice Thor con suavidad para después de apagar la cocina, tomarlo de una mano y conducirlo al sofá largo de la sala de estar, de modo que ambos pudieran sentarse en él — ¿qué pasa? 

Loki abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron de él, observó a Thor y el miedo tomó posesión de todo su ser; de pronto empezó a imaginar una y mil formas en que el rey podía enojarse por aquello, él sabía que no era normal y sabía que Thor era un "macho alfa" un hetero en todas sus letras, lo menos que quería era que sintiera vergüenza de él y muchísimo menos decepción, no quería tener que escuchar a su hermano decir aquello una vez más, su corazón no iba a soportarlo.   
Thor miró el pánico instalarse en el rostro de su pequeño príncipe, pero no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que Loki dijera algo. Pero las palabras que esperaba jamás llegaron, sino que el príncipe apretó los dientes cuando las lágrimas no pudieron ser más tiempo contenidas, y entonces una sola palabra de Thor bastó para derrumbarlo, el mayor dijo "¿amorcito?" y eso le fue suficiente para cubrirse la cara y llorar. Lloraba fuerte, sin contenerse, lloraba por todo el tiempo que llevaba guardando eso para él solo, por todas las lágrimas que no había podido sacar de él, por todo el sufrimiento de esas veces cuando Thor le dijo que podía confiarle cualquier cosa y él no había podido hacerlo, lloraba porque tenía mucho sufrimiento dentro de él debido a guardarse ese secreto, pero principalmente porque por más que quería decírselo a Thor el miedo no lo dejaba. 

— Bebé, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Thor con preocupación, ni siquiera la muerte de Bonnie lo había hecho llorar de aquella forma — cariño, por favor dímelo. 

Thor lo abrazó y aunque Loki trató de negarse a él no le interesó, se separó apenas un poco para poder llenarle la carita llorosa con besos, y cuando después de un buen rato las lágrimas finalmente cesaron, Thor se levantó para ir a conseguirle un poco de agua; Loki casi empieza a ahogarse por querer beberla rápido y Thor debió ayudarlo a beber con calma. 

— Es eso, ¿no? Es lo que ha estado atormentándote — preguntó y Loki como toda respuesta solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento — puedes decírmelo, Loki. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Y entonces Loki bajó su rostro y se restregó las manos, Thor solo permanecía en silencio, esperando. Hasta que Loki se atrevió a hablar y el mayor en su mente agradeció a su padre fallecido. Había preguntado qué sería algo que lo podría avergonzar de él, y cuando él le dijo que no había nada, el menor le pidió que no le mintiera. "No te mentiría, Loki" le había dicho y el príncipe suspiró. 

— Pero, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que me gustan los hombres? — preguntó dudoso y de inmediato se apresuró a seguir hablando — como ejemplo, obvio. Porque no estoy diciendo que me gustan — después de decir aquello vio a su hermano suspirar con alivio y sonreír.

— ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme? Que eres bisexual — la pregunta dejó a Loki congelado, Thor debió usar la palabra "homosexual" pero él lo había llamado "bi" como su supiera alguna cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que? ¿Por qué tú? — el príncipe ni siquiera sabía qué exactamente quería preguntar, entonces Thor le colaboró con eso.

— ¿Por qué usé la palabra bisexual? — le preguntó con una sonrisa, y debido a un creciente nerviosismo, Loki tartamudeó un poco cuando afirmó — cariño, tengo miles de años de conocerte, miles de años en los que has sido mi hermanito. Esto es lo que has sido siempre, no te cambiaron nada los dioses cuando te devolvieron a mí esa noche en casa de Stark; el dios del engaño y la travesura, de los dioses más bonitos, más inteligentes, y bisexual.

— ¿Quieres decir que siempre lo supiste? — preguntó sintiéndose un tonto.

— Incluso antes que tú — dijo y Loki le preguntó qué pensaba sobre eso — pienso que te amo. 

Thor dejó que Loki apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y le acarició con cariño, y Loki finalmente sintió que podía respirar. 

— Tengo que decir algo más, Thor — volvió a hablar y el rey apenas murmuró para instarle a hablar — lo que pasa es que yo, algunas veces, es decir solo algunas veces y no todo el tiempo, porque no lo hago siempre, pero sí lo he hecho, aunque no mucho — un llamado de Thor le hizo ir al punto — bien. Es que a veces me he probado ropa de chica, y ya sabes, me gusta.

— ¿En serio, Loki? — preguntó Thor fingiendo sorpresa — no puedo creerlo, hermano. Porque sabes, toda la ropa de niña en tu armario jamás me insinuó algo como esto — el gesto de indignación que puso el príncipe hizo reír a Thor. 

Ambos se quedaron en esa cómoda posición en la que Loki se recostaba a Thor y este le daba mimos, sin embargo el mayor lo vio mover el pie con insistencia. 

— Habla — dijo tranquilo, medio riendo.

— Es sobre Einar, ¿verdad que tú sí me dejas tener un novio? — preguntó con una bonita sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Un qué? — Thor puso su voz gruesa e intimidante y por poco no puede aguantarse la risa al ver el gesto de horror tan gracioso que hizo su hermano — creí que había sido claro contigo cuando dije ochenta años, unos cuatro mil quinientos años asgardianos.

— Para ese tiempo hasta vas a estar muerto — le reclamó el muchacho.

— Pues por lo mismo — le respondió y Loki le dijo que aquello no era justo — exacto, la vida no es justa. 

Loki no sabía si abrazar a su hermano por aceptarlo y amarlo con sus preferencias o pelear con él por no dejarlo ser novio de Einar, así que resolvió que seguiría apoyado a él, pero mantendría sus brazos cruzados para demostrar su molestia. Thor quería reír, pero lo soportó bastante bien; luego preguntó porqué el próximo guardián no lo había acompañado y Loki le explicó la razón, diciéndole también que él lo esperaba a las afueras del castillo. Así que el rey envió a llamar a quien pretendía el amor de su niño y le dijo a Loki que si Einar lograba convencerlo entonces lo dejaría ser su novio. Lo cierto era que Einar lo había convencido desde hace bastante; por su paciencia con Loki, por el cariño con que lo trataba, por ser un amigo para él y por ser desinteresado. Sin embargo no se la pondría fácil.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Cuando Einar llegó a donde estaban, Thor se acercó a él tanto que lo hizo retroceder. Y lo intimidó, sí, porque tener al dios del trueno así de cerca, literalmente echando chispas y mirándolo como si fuera basura y lo odiara, tenía que intimidarlo sí o sí. 

— majestad — dijo nervioso haciendo reverencia, un bufido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo a su saludo.

— Siéntate — ordenó señalando el sofá después de un rato más de verlo de mala manera — por algo estás aquí, ¿no?

— Así es, majestad — respondió el muchacho desde donde se había sentado inmediatamente el rey lo había ordenado, y Thor estaba de pie como queriendo intimidarlo más con eso — quisiera que usted me permita ser novio de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué diría que sí? — le preguntó y Loki trató de hablar — tú cállate, Loki — dijo señalándolo, pero sin mirarlo. Loki no protestó.

— Porque tengo buenas intenciones con él, en serio amo mucho a Loki — empezó Einar — y si usted me da la oportunidad, daré todo de mí para hacerlo feliz. 

Thor lo miró con una ceja elevada y le puso un gesto qué le decía "¿no te pudiste inventar algo mejor? Ridículo". Einar no sabía qué decir, como esas veces en que uno está muy seguro de lo que siente, pero por nervios o cualquier otra razón no puede ponerlo en palabras; el rey lo notó y le ahorró que le explotara el cerebro al continuar hablando. 

— Escuchame bien, Einar — dijo todavía con ese tono que tenía intimidados a los dos jóvenes — me has demostrado que eres un buen amigo para Loki y por esa razón te daré una oportunidad; pero necesito que sepas y entiendas que si le haces daño, si llego a ver una sola lágrima en él por tu causa y no es de felicidad, yo mismo voy a tomar tu cuello y lo dejaré hasta que ya no tengas fuerza para retorcerte, te destrozaré, ¿comprendes? — Thor usó un tono suave para formular la pregunta, y dicho tono sonó tan escalofriante que Einar apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza, entonces Thor le elevó la voz — dilo, dime si lo comprendiste, Einar.

— Entendido, majestad — respondió como el soldado que es horrorizado por su general.

— Muy bien, entonces iré a terminar el almuerzo — dijo con su voz habitual — quédate a comer con nosotros — lo invitó palmeando con fuerza el hombro y obtuvo una sonrisa nerviosa a cambio. 

Cuando Thor desapareció en la cocina ambos jóvenes exhalaron con alivio; Einar no supo como sentirse cuando Loki le dijo que había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Después, sin pensar más en el furioso rey y sobretodo aprovechando que no estaba presente, se acercó a Loki y acarició una mejilla con ternura. 

— Tu primer beso, ¿no? — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Loki no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa. 

Entonces él se acercó un poco más al príncipe y lo miró como si fuera lo más precioso en todos los mundos existentes, empezó por acariciar ambas mejillas a la vez y en cierto momento acomodó un grupo de cabellos detrás de la oreja. Mantuvo una mano quieta en una mejilla y la otra la utilizó para recorrer con ternura el rostro, la frente, la nariz, pasó luego a la barbilla, para acabar en los labios; los delineaba con paciencia y suavidad, y Loki empezó a sentir que sus latidos iban más rápido de lo habitual. Le tomó ambos lados del rostro de nuevo y le depositó pequeños besos en los labios, besos diminutos para hacerlo desear más, y le funcionó, porque después de unos cuantos Loki abrió la boca de forma inconsciente y entonces él le habló, así con su boca tan cerca a la del príncipe. "Te amo, bonito" le hizo saber para después besarlo de una manera dulce y suave, y sin embargo le puso emoción cuando pasó una mano por su espalda y enredó la otra con suavidad en los cabellos, Loki había cerrado los ojos al sentir el inicio de aquel beso y luego de unos segundos empezó a mover sus labios de una manera torpe e inexperta, pero eso no le preocupaba, porque sabía que era Einar con quien estaba y que él no criticaría eso, se dejó llevar por los brazos que lo aprisionaban y por la boca que le acariciaba los labios. Einar en su lugar se sentía que volaba, tantos años deseando a Loki y ahora finalmente puede tenerlo para él, está emocionado de ser el primer beso del príncipe, él quiere ser muchas primeras veces para Loki, pero principalmente quiere ser las últimas.   
El beso continúa y entonces Einar le delinea los labios con la lengua para después pasar a hacer lo mismo con la lengua ajena, la mano en la espalda de Loki a empezado a moverse en una caricia necesitada y el príncipe responde con un pequeño jadeo que deja dudas en Einar si ha sido por sorpresa o placer, no le importa y sigue acariciando la boca ajena con la lengua, atacando con suavidad los labios que antes fueran vírgenes, y la mano que apretaba la piel entre caricias ayuda a que obtenga cada vez más seguido esos pequeños y bonitos jadeos.   
Entonces Thor gritó desde el comedor para que fueran a comer, y como consecuencia ambos debieron separarse. Loki miró a Einar con ojillos traviesos y una bonita sonrisa, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que besar se sentía tan bien? Entonces Einar le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó. 

— ¿Quisiera mi amor venir a comer? — le preguntó ofreciéndole un brazo de manera tal, que Loki podría sujetarlo para caminar. Y el príncipe no se negó, se sujetó del brazo de su novio para llegar al comedor; lo adornaba una bonita sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de una bella manera, ya empezaba a sentirse especial con él.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Einar sabía que Loki era posesivo, pero jamás pensó que aumentaría esa costumbre de aquella manera exagerada. Ahora él iba siempre al lado de Loki, podía opinar respecto a sus decisiones como presidente, y usualmente el príncipe se sentaba en sus piernas, como diciéndole al mundo "¿ven a este hombre? Pues es mío". Mentiría si dijera que le molesta, porque ahora además de esta intensa característica, él también es bastante cariñoso y para gracia de Einar, también muy ardiente. Es muy común que Loki busque los labios ajenos, y más común todavía que se moleste con él por no querer llegar a más, ¿por qué nadie le advirtió que Loki era así de "sexual"? No era como si se quejara, pero sentía que si se dejaba Loki podría obligarlo a follar hasta en los parques, y eso que todavía él no prueba el sexo, acaso no se suponía que los jóvenes aún puros siempre están cuidándose, con temor y todas esas cosas de vírgenes; pero Loki era distinto, él podía intentar arrancarle la camisa estando en el castillo y luego frente a Thor aparentar ser la cosita más inocente de la vida, definitivamente nadie le creería si dijera que el príncipe de dulce niño no tenía nada. 

Su equipo de presidencia y el club de populares han tenido que acostumbrarse a las opiniones continuas de Einar, incluso el vicepresidente cree que lo han destituido indirectamente, mas no dice nada porque todo el estudiantado sabe que es totalmente estúpido pelear en contra de Loki y su novio el salvaje guerrero. Justo están el equipo de presidencia y los miembros del club decidiendo que tema debe llevar el baile de despedida.

— Ein, ¿qué piensas? — preguntó el príncipe sentado sobre él, mientras dejaba que el muchacho le acariciara el cabello.

— No lo sé, bonito. No había pensado en eso — dijo, y empezó a pasar las manos por los párpados ajenos. Entonces Loki lo supo, ¡la respuesta era misterio!

— Lo tengo, muchachos — anunció poniéndose de pie — haremos un baile de estilo victoriano con antifaces. 

El equipo de presidencia y el club estuvieron de acuerdo y después de que Loki fuera a presentar la idea ante la directora y ella la aprobara, él y sus muchachos se encargaron de colocar un cartel de información.   
Los estudiantes se amontonaron junto a ellos para ser los primeros en conocer el tema del gran baile; era el evento que esperaban desde que ingresaban al instituto, pues daba la despedida a su época de secundaria, era la noche en que miles de promesas sobre ser amigos por siempre se hacían; era simplemente una mágica noche. Para suerte de ellos, los estudiantes aceptaron bastante bien la idea, incluso los miembros de otros clubes estaban felices con la decisión. Ahora solo faltaba empezar a hacer los preparativos. 

Loki salió a como pudo del tumulto de personas para poder ir al parque un rato y como era normal, Einar lo tomó de la mano para caminar juntos. 

— Hola, Thor — saludó respondiendo una llamada — bien... Sí, con Ein... ¿qué cosa?.. Ah, ya veo... No pasa nada... Sí, estoy bien... Ok, te veo... Sí, igual... Que igual te amo... Bien, hasta luego. 

Einar vio el gesto de intensa molestia que tenía su novio, no sabía si debía hablar o no, pero un apretón un tanto fuerte le instó a buscar respuestas. 

— Bonito, ¿qué sucedió? — le preguntó, y a Loki le encantaba que él pusiera interés en sus cosas. Einar siempre había hecho aquello, pero Loki jamás se había percatado.

— Es Thor — dijo entre dientes — quiere que conozca a su prometida.

— ¿Prometida? — consultó totalmente confuso, Thor jamás les había mostrado una novia y ahora tenía una prometida.

— Dijo que ya la conocía bien y que no necesita tener un noviazgo para saber que es la indicada. 

— Bueno, no te preocupes. Thor es un buen rey, y seguro que él ha elegido con sabiduría — dijo para intentar calmarlo — y bien, ¿quién será la afortunada próxima reina de Asgard?

— No sé, dijo que vendrán mañana y que pedirá que me den el día libre — respondió más tranquilo — más vale que me agrade, sino se la quito de encima en un segundo — dijo y Einar sonrió, ahí estaba su diva preferida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Justo como lo había dicho Thor, Loki tenía el día libre. Y como cada mañana, despertó enredado a su novio, una pierna encima de la cadera y un brazo sobre el cuello; Einar despertó antes gracias a la alarma y vio a Loki, el cabello largo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y otro poco más se desparramaba por el brazo en que Loki acomodaba su cabeza, sonrió al ver la boquilla medio abierta.   
Se acercó al que consideraba el rostro más hermoso de los mundos y besó la boquita húmeda por la saliva; Loki abrió con lentitud los ojos y parpadeó, tenía los ojos sucios y alrededor de la boca un rastro de saliva seca, y sin embargo recibió otro beso. Sonrió y se restregó los ojos. 

— Buenos días, hermosura — saludó acariciando con dulzura la mejilla.

— Hola, Ein — sonrió, y de inmediato se recostó en el pecho del mayor. Él planeaba seguir durmiendo.

— Lokitty — llamó separando la cara del muchacho de su pecho, Loki hizo un puchero pero no abrió los ojos — despierta, bonito. Thor vendrá temprano por ti, y ya sabes que tardas muchísimo para estar listo. 

Loki lo miró de mala gana, era verdad que se tardaba, pero eso era porque él necesitaba cuidarse correctamente; no por nada tenía la piel suave, y el cabello sedoso. Einar no tenía porqué echarle nada en cara, entonces el guerrero mostró una gran sonrisa, pues ya sabía en lo que su dramático novio estaba pensando. 

— Vamos, cosita linda — le sonrió en los labios, dándole un nuevo beso — un príncipe necesita tomarse su tiempo — y esa frase le funcionó para que Loki sonriera arrogante y se dirigiera al baño. 

Loki cantaba algo de Queen mientras se duchaba y Einar preparaba la ropa que usaría el príncipe y su uniforme, le tomaba al guerrero apenas unos diez minutos bañarse, pero Loki usaba productos que Einar ni siquiera podía entender para qué los necesitaba. Después de poco más de una hora, finalmente Loki salió llevando un paño atado a la cintura y otro en su cabello, Einar se metió a bañar y para cuando salió Loki apenas tenía un bóxer puesto, solo de pensarse a sí mismo secándose el cabello y poniéndole aceite para luego pasar a untar crema por todo su cuerpo, le daba una pereza monumental. Loki se puso los pantalones antes de percatarse de que su novio iba a empezar a cambiarse, pero volteó y lo vio, Einar llevaba un paño cubriendo desde su cadera y el cabello húmedo. 

— Oye, Ein — llamó Loki coqueto — ¿es verdad lo que dicen de ustedes?

— ¿De nosotros? — preguntó confuso, y Loki le aclaró que se refería a su tono de piel — no lo sé, ¿qué es lo que dicen?

— Que la tienen grande — respondió acercándose a él — muestrame. 

El siguiente guardián de Asgard apenas tuvo tiempo para sujetarse con fuerza la tela que lo cubría, y entre risas nerviosas enviar a Loki a vestirse. "Solo quiero ver, lo prometo" le había dicho el príncipe, pero la sonrisa tan traviesa que puso le bastó para irse a vestir al baño. Y para cuando salió Loki lo esperaba con una ceja alzada. 

— Ein, cariño — dijo fingiendo no estar molesto — no puedes hacerme feliz solo con besos, necesito más. ¿Entiendes? 

— ¿Y qué sería eso que necesitas? — le preguntó serio, no entendía cómo podía comportarse de ese modo cuando jamás había mantenido relaciones íntimas con nadie.

— Ya sabes, más — le respondió sensual, pasando un dedo por el pecho contrario, y Einar solo le dijo que eso pasaría hasta que fuera mayor — no te soporto, no entiendes que no me tienes que decir que no, lo odio. 

Y sin embargo el muchacho solo rió y lo ignoró, ni siquiera tenían un mes, ya habría tiempo para eso. Además no quiere a Loki solo para el sexo, necesita que el príncipe entienda que ama a lo que él es en su interior, que sepa que ama a ese príncipe orgulloso, arrogante y posesivo, que se de cuenta que ama todas sus cualidades, y que su cuerpo bonito es solo un plus. Einar quiere ganarse el corazón de Loki antes de ganar su cuerpo, porque prefiere que Loki se entregue a él por amor a que lo haga únicamente empujado por el placer.

"Luego hablamos sobre esto, ¿sí?" le dice para tranquilizarlo y luego lo hace salir de la habitación. Él iría a desayunar al comedor y Loki se iría con Thor, quien ya lo esperaba en la dirección.

El presidente ingresa a la oficina de la directora y saluda, ha logrado tanta confianza con ella que se besan ambas mejillas, ante tal acto Thor sonríe divertido y luego ambos se despiden de ella. Un auto les espera a las afueras del colegio y cuando Loki ve que no hay nadie además del chofer, le pregunta a Thor por la misteriosa prometida; el mayor le responde que está esperándolos en una cafetería para desayunar. El viaje tarda unos veinte minutos y al llegar, ella les hace una seña sutil con la mano para ser vista. 

— Hola, Sif — saluda tranquilo y la guerrera devuelve el saludo, entonces le toma a Loki un gesto serio y un par de segundos procesar la información — ¿Sif? — pregunta a Thor.

— ¿Qué piensas? — le preguntó, afirmando con un gesto de la cabeza.

— Ya veremos, cariño — respondió con un tono que Sif pudo traducir como "ya llegó tu pesadilla, bruja" y Loki se sentó frente a ella mirándola con una ceja alzada — ¿feliz, futura reina? 

— Ser reina no es el motivo por el cual decido casarme con Thor — respondió ella segura, no mentía.

— ¿No? Por favor, querida, ¿por cuál otro motivo te casarías con él? — preguntó con su tono más insoportable, y un "oye" por parte de Thor quiso hacerle pelea — no — dijo mirando a su hermano — tú no hables.

— Porque lo amo, Loki — respondió directa y con la verdad — incluso desde antes de esta nueva vida tuya. 

Entonces Loki la miró fijo, mas no pudo encontrar rastro de falsedad en ella, y miró a Thor a quien le notó un brillo especial en los ojos. 

— Muy bien, aceptaré que te cases con Thor — dijo, y ambos adultos sonrieron. Loki esperó unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo — pero necesito que sepas y entiendas que si le haces daño, si llego a ver que lo haces llorar, entonces te tomaré del cuello hasta que no puedas moverte más y te destrozare, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella sorprendida por la amenaza, y Thor no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso su pequeño hermano había estado esperando el momento de utilizar en su pareja, las mismas palabras que él uso para asustar a Einar?

— Dime si lo entendiste, Sif — habló fuerte, y Sif hubiera reído por ser un adolescente amenazándola, pero ese joven era Loki, y resultaba que ella sabía que podía ser jodidamente peligroso. Entonces optó por afirmar — muy bien, entonces hay que comer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Y bien, ¿cómo te fue? — es lo primero que pregunta Einar cuando ve ingresar a Loki a la habitación de ambos.

— Se casará este fin de semana — dijo y Einar rápidamente fue a él, para llevarlo a sentar a una de las camas — supongo que está bien.

— ¿No es muy pronto? — preguntó con extrañeza el mayor de los jóvenes, y Loki suspiró antes de responder.

— En realidad, no. Es Sif, además el consejo ha estado insistiendo para que tome una esposa, supongo que harán la coronación luego de la boda — Loki detuvo su respuesta unos momentos antes de volver a hablar — bueno, ¿qué importa? Al menos creo que será una buena reina.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Loki? — dijo serio — ¿que sea la esposa de Thor o que sea la reina? — la pregunta de Einar fue tan directa que Loki incluso se vio sorprendido.

— Estás malinterpretando todo — dijo y Einar solo le regaló una risa suave — de acuerdo, es solo que él siempre me hizo aprender sobre el reino y yo creí que podría ser alguien importante, pero ahora él va a casarse y ella será reina, le dará hijos y ellos serán los herederos, ¿entiendes? Yo ya no seré nada.

— Tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, Loki — le respondió y el muchacho contestó con un bufido — eres importante, aunque no quieras verlo.

— Lo sé, es solo que siempre creí que un día Thor iba a entregarme el trono, pero ahora es obvio que eso nunca va a pasar.

— No deberías quebrarte la cabeza con eso, ¿quieres jugar póquer? — ofreció para intentar que su novio olvidara ese tema de ser rey, recordaba que su padre le hubo contado los problemas que armó Loki en el pasado por habérsele negado el reinar. Y Loki cayó en su trampa, ofreciéndole sacarse una prenda por cada partida que perdiera — no empieces, Loki. 

Y el príncipe solo rió y se acomodó en la cama mientras el otro iba a traer la baraja. Al final apostaron que cuando Loki perdiera, Einar podría morderle el labio o una oreja; y cuando fuera el turno del guerrero de perder, Loki podría darle un golpe. Einar lo hizo así a propósito, sabía que Loki necesitaba sacar toda la frustración de él, pero sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sentía de dicha manera; de modo que se dejó vencer en varias ocasiones para permitirle a su novio que descargara un poco de su cólera, no le importaba que lo golpeara, en realidad su entrenamiento como guerrero era mucho más fuerte que eso.   
Después de muchas partidas, Loki se dejó caer en la cama para darle a entender a Einar que no quería jugar más. 

— Gracias, Ein — dijo Loki, pues no era ningún tonto y pronto se percató de lo que su novio hacía. El mayor le sonrió. 

Loki decidió que era temprano todavía, y aunque tenían clase al siguiente día, Einar prefirió complacer a su novio y jugar monopolio; esta vez no se dejó ganar, y entonces Loki afirmó, falsamente, que se había dejado vencer. 

— Deja de robarte mi dinero — reclamó Loki con enfado, luego de que lo hubieran retado a una nueva partida.

— Pues deja de caer en mis propiedades — se burló, y pronto observó el gesto de molestia en el más joven.

— Ya no quiero jugar esta mierda — dijo tirando lo que quedaba de su dinero sobre el tablero, "¿acaso no es solo de los niños hacer rabietas?" se preguntó el guerrero mentalmente. 

Loki corrió por toda la pequeña habitación cuando Einar negó y dijo que necesitaba ser corregido; recordó que la última vez que su pareja creyó que debía corregirlo, él había acabado llorando. Y vaya que fue vergonzoso esa vez.   
Finalmente Einar detuvo su intención cuando al coger a Loki, este empezó a gritar por ayuda. 

— Cállate, Loki — regañó tapando la boca ajena, pero el menor lo mordió para ser libre de seguir gritando — nos meterás en problemas — dijo molesto, y se alejó para irse a bañar. 

Loki sabía que no había hecho bien, pero no permitiría que Einar lo fastidiara tanto de nuevo hasta hacerlo llorar. A veces no sabía si amaba u odiaba el hecho de que su novio fuera más fuerte que él, porque estaban esas veces en que Einar lo cargaba por todo lado, solo porque él no quería caminar; pero también estaban esas ocasiones en que su novio podía inmovilizarlo fácilmente. Se obligó a no pensar en eso y dirigirse al baño, con suerte su novio estaría todavía bajo el agua y el podría ayudarlo a enjabonarse. 

— ¿Por qué cerraste, Einar? — reclamó — abre en este instante. 

Pero fue ignorado, y para cuando el mayor abrió, ya estaba vestido con su pijama. Loki lo miró mal, y él solo se acercó a depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del príncipe y pedirle que fuera a bañarse. 

— No me voy a bañar — declaró con rotundidad — y si te molesta, entonces tendrás que bañarme. 

Einar le sonrió y seguido lo cargó con facilidad, Loki no se había preocupado hasta que vio como entraban con él al baño. "Se va a mojar la ropa" advirtió, pero fue ignorado de nuevo. El mayor lo colocó de pie y dejó caer el agua bajo él, y Loki por más que intentó no pudo escapar. Luego Einar lo dejó para que pudiera bañarse tranquilo; estaba seguro de que Loki iba a salir muy enojado, pero nada que unos besos y unas caricias no puedan arreglar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki sabía lo que la pronta boda de Thor significaba, no era solo una reina para Asgard, no es solo el hecho de que nacerá alguien más para quitarle todas sus esperanzas de ser rey algún día, era que nunca podría tener a Thor como acostumbraba. El tiempo del rey no sería exclusivo para él, no dormirían juntos de nuevo, no tendría más besos cariñosos durante una noche en la que no pudiera dormir; todo sería distinto, y él no quiere que pase. Sin embargo lo acepta, entiende que su hermano es mayor y necesita tener una esposa y formar una familia, él sabe que Thor no merece quedarse solo, sin una compañera, únicamente por cumplir los caprichos de un niño celoso. Él lo sabe, y aún así es tan difícil.   
No ha podido dejar de pensar en eso, han habido ocasiones en las cuales estando en la privacidad de su dormitorio, Einar le ha secado un par de lágrimas y lo ha abrazado con fuerza; ahora mismo no sabe qué haría sin los brazos y los besos cargados de amor que le entrega su novio. Y el guerrero que siempre presta atención a los detalles que ofrece Loki, ha notado este nuevo temor que le ha nacido, por sentirse olvidado, vacío, solo de nuevo; Loki no quiere volver a ser segunda opción para alguien, pues con el pasar de los años él ha podido recordar poco a poco su anterior vida, sabe lo mucho que sufrió por sentirse poca cosa para Odin y no quiere sentirse de igual manera con Thor. Su Thor que le ha dado tanto, que lo recogió cuando solo era un niño indefenso y le dio más amor del que jamás hubiera soñado recibir, su hermano que lo educó con ternura y le celebró cada pequeño triunfo, lo regañó cuando fue necesario, y llenó de besos repletos de ternura su rostro, su única familia, el mismo que lo cargó en brazos cariñosos hasta que se lograba dormir, quien le dio impulso para conseguir nuevos amigos, su hermano que lo aceptaba con sus preferencias, Thor que era lo más importante para él.   
Era obvio entonces que a veces unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan de sus ojos, porque tiene miedo de ser desplazado. Loki no teme a la felicidad que pueda encontrar Thor con una mujer, ya que ahora mismo él es feliz teniendo a Einar; Loki teme a su antigua realidad, teme encontrarse de nuevo solo, no quiere despertar un día y sentir que solo es un visitante.   
De tal modo los días desde la noticia de la boda pasan, hasta que Loki se encuentra aterrizando en Asgard. Ya no le espera Thor solo, esta vez Sif está con él; Sif que se convertiría en su esposa el siguiente día. 

— Loki — saluda ella con una reverencia, y él le devuelve amable el saludo. Espera sin querer tocar tierra.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, amorcito? — lo saluda el rey con varios besos en su mejilla, y por la forma en que Loki aprisionó su cuello, él comprende dos cosas: debe cargarlo al igual que siempre y está más cariñoso de lo que es costumbre. 

Sin poner objeciones Thor lo carga y el príncipe se aferra al mayor con fuerza, Sif que camina a un lado de Thor no dice nada al respecto, tampoco le molesta; y Einar camina al otro costado de igual manera, en silencio.   
Cuando finalmente llegan al castillo, Thor les hace saber que ha planeado una noche de películas y le dice a Loki que puede llamar a Einar para invitarlo. Sin embargo Loki niega, y cuando Thor empieza a creer que ha peleado con el guerrero, Loki lo aparta de Sif para poder hablarle suave, como contando un secreto. 

— Podrías decirle a Sif que se vaya, es que quiero que solo estemos los dos.

— Pero, cariño — habla el rey — preparé esta noche para pasarla bien, los cuatro.

— No quiero — la rotundidad atrapó sus palabras y Thor se sorprendió — esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no lo entiendes? 

Por supuesto que lo entendía, y mentiría si dijera que no temió que su niño tuviera miedos por eso. No quería que Loki creyera que él lo olvidaría, no quería que se sintiera como en el pasado. Porque definitivamente el pasado fue enterrado para ellos, y él haría lo que fuera para no volverlo a repetir.   
Besó con cariño la frente y acarició con ternura una mejilla, después sin decirle más se fue a donde Sif y le habló sobre algo que Loki no pudo escuchar. Ambos salieron del castillo dejando al príncipe solo, y después de quince minutos Thor estaba de vuelta. 

— Fui a dejar a Sif a su casa, amorcito — le informó — ¿noche de películas? — le preguntó con una sonrisa, y Loki le afirmó una más grande y radiante.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Un colchón es lanzado en la sala de estar, Loki le pone una sábana y trae varias almohadas mientras Thor prepara las palomitas y lleva refrescos. El más joven toma posición sobre el colchón, y Thor lo hace después de colocar "The godfather". Estaba seguro de que a Loki le encantaría esa saga; ambos se recostaron al largo sofá que les sirvió de respaldar.

El rey no se equivocó, Loki había estado muy interesado en la película. Desaprobó el comportamiento del hermano mayor, y se admiró del padre; también pensó que el hermano de en medio era como su antiguo yo, estaba ahí porque tenía que estarlo, pero a nadie le interesaba, nadie lo creía importante. Creyó entonces que Odin sería Vito Corleone, pero de inmediato desecho esa idea, su padre adoptivo no era tan interesante o imponente, solo era un dios viejo y necio.

Las películas pasaron y a Loki le encantó saber sobre "el beso de la muerte", planeó erróneamente en voz alta, besar a sus enemigos antes de asesinarlos, pero un pellizco de Thor le hizo considerar esa idea como muy mala. 

— Thor, ¿por qué no somos italianos? Yo podría ser mafioso, ya sabes, como la Cosa Nostra.

— Loki — exclamó alterado el rey — ¿en dónde has aprendido sobre la Cosa Nostra, hermano?

— En internet — respondió como si Thor hubiera preguntado una obviedad.

— No pago el internet para que andes averiguando cómo ser un delincuente, Loki Laufeyson. 

El muchacho se acercó a su hermano y le besó la mejilla muchas veces, "ay, Thor. Era broma" le dijo para tratar de convencerlo de olvidar ese tema. Entonces Thor alzó una ceja y seguido lo acostó sobre el colchón para después colocarse sobre él y hacerle muchas cosquillas. 

— Piedad — gritó Loki entre risas, tantas carcajadas le quitaban el aire y le hacían doler el estómago — por favor, misericordia. 

Thor se rió al ver lo dramático que podía llegar a ser Loki, pidiendo misericordia por un poco de cosquillas. Y después de un pequeño tiempo lo dejó en paz, pero no se quitó de encima. Loki respiró con dificultad tratando de calmarse y Thor le besó todo el rostro; entonces cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, el rey se dejó caer a su lado.

No había esperado que las películas duraran tanto, así que cuando se percató ya era bastante tarde. Loki buscó su abrazo al meterse en su costado, y él no negó los mimos a su pequeño príncipe. 

— Te amo, Thor — dijo él, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

— También te amo, amorcito.

— Incluso cuando — dijo, pero guardó silencio, y Thor notó los ojos verdes cristalizados. "¿cuando qué?" lo animó a continuar — cuando Sif sea tu esposa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sif? — le preguntó, él sabía esa respuesta, solo quería que Loki lo sacara de él.

— Basta, no me quieras tratar como a un tonto — dijo irritado, y a eso se le sumaron unas pequeñas lágrimas — no lo soy, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que pasará, ella será tu esposa, la reina de Asgard, te dará hijos. Entonces tendrás una bonita familia, ¿y yo qué, yo qué tendré? Nada, todo será como antes, volveré a ser segunda opción, algo para cuando te aburras. 

Thor suspiró hondo y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejó que llorara en su pecho y cuando creyó que habían sido suficientes lágrimas, besó los ojitos e inicio a acariciar la carita, entonces de ese modo Loki finalmente cesó el llanto. 

— Sabes Loki, cuando te encontramos en casa de Tony pude haberme hecho el tonto y dejar que te llevaran a un orfanato o bien permitir que mis amigos te mantuvieran bajo estricta vigilancia. ¿Qué importaba si después querías vengarte? Si te derrotamos una vez, podríamos hacerlo nuevamente — le dijo serio, y cuando Loki quiso apartar la mirada él no se lo permitió — no lo hice, Loki. Te traje aquí, te di todo mi amor, mi tiempo, mi confianza, te enseñé lo que sabía y te celebré cada vez que hiciste algo bien, complací todos tus caprichos y no me cansé de decirte lo mucho que te amo, solo porque sabía que un día recordarías todo y yo no quería que pensarás que algo podía ser como antes — Thor mantuvo el silencio un momento para respirar, y los ojos nuevamente llorosos del príncipe no lo detuvieron — tú nunca fuiste segunda opción para mí, Loki. Ni antes, ni ahora. Parece que no tienes idea de cuánto me he esforzado para que seas feliz, para que te sientas amado, y entonces tú vienes y dices algo como esto. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me duele saber que todo lo que he hecho por ti no ha servido de nada, que no ha valido la pena? 

— Lo siento mucho — dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas, y el pecho contrario de pronto era el lugar ideal para esconder su rostro — tengo miedo. 

— Loki, tú eres mi hermanito, mi bebé — habló suave, siendo cariñoso — ninguna esposa o ningún hijo van a disminuir todo el amor que siento por ti. 

Entonces Loki lo miró con ojos ilusionados y preguntó si era verdad lo que decía, "te lo juro" le respondió Thor, y eso le hizo abrazar más fuerte al rey. Y el dios del trueno atacó con dulces besos la cabeza del muchacho. 

— Pero Thor — dijo y obtuvo total atención — yo quisiera que siguieras llamándome amorcito o bebé, también que me cargues, y que a veces vayas a dormir conmigo. Sé que va a ser difícil, porque tendrás una esposa, pero de vez en cuando — entonces Thor dejó escapar una risilla y él intentó ocultar con un puchero el hecho de que se había avergonzado.

— Me sentiría muy triste si hubieras dicho que ahora quieres ser un niño grande, y que debo empezar a llamarte don Loki y dejarte dormir solo — respondió, sacando una risa al menor — esto es lo que quiero ver siempre, una sonrisa — dijo cariñoso, acariciando la mejilla. 

El príncipe se sintió más calmado al saber que todos sus miedos habían sido creados sin razón, después de todo Einar siempre tuvo razón cuando le decía que Thor no lo desplazaría. Y es que cómo iba a poder hacerlo. Ha tenido a Loki desde que ambos eran unos niños, su compañero de juegos y travesuras, la persona más lista que Thor pudo conocer; y entonces cuando lo perdió frente a ese maldito de Thanos cualquier otro dolor se sintió como una pequeña caricia. Luego los dioses y la vida habían sido bondadosos con él al permitir que Loki estuviera en su vida nuevamente; jamás lo dejaría ir, jamás permitiría que hirieran su corazón de nuevo, tan solo lo haría feliz. Amaba a Loki incluso más de lo que pudo haberlo amado en el pasado, y sería siempre así, incluso con esposa, incluso con hijos. Porque como lo dicen los románticos "el amor jamás se divide, solo se multiplica". 

— Pensándolo bien, puedo dejar que Einar venga a dormir contigo — dijo Thor y Loki no podía creerlo — obviamente hasta que cumplas tus dieciocho años, porque todavía eres muy joven. Para empezar podría venir cada seis meses — ah, no era tan bueno el asunto para el príncipe, quien respondió indignadísimo un "¿cada seis meses?" — tienes razón, es demasiado. Mejor una vez al año. 

— Pero, hermano — reclamó — mejor una vez a la semana.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sabrá Odin qué podrá hacerte si lo dejó venir tan seguido. 

Ay, Thor. Si supieras que tu inocente hermanito todas las noches se mete en la cama de su novio usando una bata con la intención de seducirlo; si supieras que ese a quien consideras un niño intenta todos los días que su pareja se desnude; si lo vieras molesto porque Einar no quiere ir más lejos.   
Seguramente no podrías creerlo, pero algo no deberíamos olvidar: es el dios del engaño.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Una con veinte minutos de la tarde, el rey duerme abrazado a su hermano. La boda real es a las seis en punto, pero él parece estar muy cómodo mientras descansa. Poco más de diez minutos después Loki se remueve, la necesidad de ir al baño lo ha hecho despertarse. Va tomándose su tiempo y cuando regresa toma su celular para fijarse si tiene algún mensaje; son la una con cuarenta minutos. 

— Thor — grita y el rey se incorpora como poseído por un resorte — son las cinco de la tarde — "¿qué?" grita también el rubio — bueno no, pero son casi las dos, y ni siquiera te has bañado. 

Thor de inmediato se levanta y junto a Loki corren al baño, sin embargo Loki los detiene y hace sentar a Thor en una de las sillas del comedor. Rápidamente una joven les sirve una comida liviana y Loki le ordena que llame al barbero real.   
Usualmente Thor solo se deja rasurar y se limpia con un poco de alcohol, pero esta vez Loki lo está obligando a usar productos más suaves y elegantes. Tan solo permite que le hagan la barba y recorten un poco su cabello, en sus días de larga melena jamás creyó que tener el cabello corto fuera tan cómodo. El barbero no ha acabado de irse cuando Loki ha hecho ingresar a un par de mujeres que le harán la manicura. 

— Loki, estás exagerando — dice Thor agobiado por tantos cuidados — estas cosas son para mujeres.

— Claro que no — responde rotundo — no voy a permitir que te cases con esos pies todos mugrientos.

A Thor no le queda más remedio que aceptar, y entonces mientras está sentado ve ingresar a una mujer de gabacha blanca, se empieza a preguntar que hace ahí, hasta que siente que le han empezado a limpiar los oídos. El gesto del rey es terrible y cuando piensa que finalmente acabó, observa a Loki junto a una rasuradora venir hacia él. 

— Te voy a rasurar todos esos pelos — afirma y Thor niega diciendo de nuevo que eso son cosas de mujeres — nada de eso, no dejaré que te veas como Chewbacca.

— Estás exagerando, hermano — protesta Thor cuando Loki ha despachado a las mujeres y lo ha llevado al baño, ya que nadie podía ver a su hermano desnudo.

— No puede ser — grita indignado — se te van a pegar los piojos en tu selva. 

Thor lo observa entre molesto y avergonzado, pero le dice que no dejará sus partes lisas como de dama, y Loki acepta a cambio de que al menos los recorte un poco.

Son las cuatro con treinta minutos, el príncipe envía a su hermano a la ducha para que se quite los vellos mientras él prepara la bañera. Agua caliente, sales y aceites.

— Relajate, Thor — le dice pidiéndole que se meta a la bañera, el rey solo obedece — iré por tu traje, no te preocupes por nada.

Al ser las cinco con treinta minutos Loki vuelve ya bañado y saca a Thor de la bañera, el rey solo quiere secarse y colocarse sus ropas, pero Loki le da una negativa, ¿por qué nadie le avisó que era tan complicado eso de casarse?   
Lo hace untarse una crema humectante de rápida absorción hecha a base madera y menta; "fuerte y fresco" pensó Loki cuando la compró para dicha ocasión. Lo hace usar también una crema facial y peinarse los cabellos con aceite. Finalmente Thor está listo: rasurado, recortado el cabello, manicura y pedicura, oídos y nariz limpios. Todo limpio, suave y perfumado.   
Entonces Loki le va alcanzando las prendas que componen su traje. Es su antigua armadura de batallas, pero esta vez ha cambiado por negro la capa y los detalles plateados que antes poseía, pues según le dijo el príncipe era más elegante combinar el azul con negro a hacerlo con rojo; y no se equivocó. Thor se miró al espejo y ya no encontró a aquel impulsivo guerrero de antaño, solo pudo observar a un sabio rey y poderoso dios. 

— Es hora, hermano — le avisó, y con magia se colocó un traje verde con detalles negros. Thor le sonrió.

— Entonces vayamos — le respondió empezando a caminar.

— Espera, Thor. Lo estás olvidando — lo detuvo alcanzándole el Stormbreaker, el rey lo tomó de manos del príncipe, para luego salir ambos hacia el gran salón. 

Cuando Thor llegó junto a Loki, ya todo el salón estaba repleto. Todo Asgard estaba allí, también los vengadores y algunos amigos y aliados políticos que había conseguido a lo largo de los años. Loki se encontró a Einar, entonces Thor le entregó el Stormbreaker para poder estar más cómodo en el altar, sin un pesado martillo al cual cargar. Muchos se asombraron de que el dios del engaño pudiera cargarlo con tanta facilidad, mas no pudieron opinar al respecto ya que la marcha que anunciaba a la novia, inició.

Sif iba hermosa, su cabello larguísimo decorado con una trenza de sirena, un elegante vestido blanco y una armadura en negro para la ocasión. Para demostrar que no solo es una bella dama, que no solo será una buena esposa, sino que es una guerrera, una heroína de Asgard. Quiere demostrar con eso, la razón por la cual el rey la ha elegido a ella.

El sacerdote inició la ceremonia con la acostumbrada entrega de espadas entre los novios, costumbres de los dioses nórdicos. Le siguieron los anillos y los votos. Hasta que finalmente fueron declarados esposos.

Como era costumbre el hidromiel no pudo faltar, y aunque aún es menor de edad a Loki se le permitió beber. Los hombres azotaron sus jarras y Sif se atrevió a azotar la suya también, Thor sonrió ante esto, de su esposa quería una compañera, no una dama en apuros. Todos habían estado bebiendo, comiendo y bailando tan a gusto, que ningún invitado se percató de que los novios habían salido. Mucho menos se dio cuenta Loki, ya que se hallaba bailando una divertida danza africana que le enseñaba el rey de Wakanda. 

Thor y Sif caminaron tomados de la mano, cruzaron el jardín y Thor le obsequió una rara rosa azul que crecía allí, en realidad no era más que una rosa roja que fue azul gracias a la magia de Loki, pero a ella la hizo muy feliz. Y cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del que sería ahora su hogar, Thor la cargó como a una princesa y la llevó hasta la habitación que sería de ambos. Loki tuvo razón cuando le dijo que no se preocupara, pues de la decoración de la habitación también se había encargado; con magia el muchacho había colocado pétalos de rosa, velas aromáticas y una suave música.

Sif que conocía a Thor se extrañó por tantos detalles, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sino que se dejó quitar la armadura y el vestido, y permitió que los fuertes brazos la colocaran sobre la cama.

Ese día no hubo coronación, no hubo nueva reina, tan solo una boda y exagerados ríos de pasión sobre una cama blanca. La corona iba a esperar, y mucho más de lo que desearía el consejo.

Loki comenzó a despedir a los asgardianos y a los amigos, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Heimdall, Einar y él. Quiso llevarse a su novio, pues Thor estaría tan ocupado follando que ni siquiera se daría cuenta, además Einar podría irse antes de que despertaran los recién casados; sin embargo el guardián eliminó todas sus ilusiones cuando serio y con una voz firme le ordenó a su hijo despedirse. Después de recibir un beso a Loki no le quedó de otra que regresar solo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al pasar por la de Thor observó un papel doblado que llevaba escrito su nombre. Lo levantó y leyó:

"Buenas noches, amorcito. Descansa.   
Pd: Einar no se puede quedar".


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— No puedo creer que me niegues esto — habló Loki indignado — necesito ropa de diseñador para el baile, soy muy importante Thor, yo no puedo presentarme con cualquier trapo. 

— O sea — se burló el rey colocándose la mano en la cintura y haciendo pose exagerada de diva. 

Thor y Loki habían estado discutiendo bajo la divertida mirada de Sif, y es que el príncipe estaba ya planeando su vestimenta para la gran noche. Como todo adolescente había estado esperando ese baile desde que ingresó a la secundaria, quería que fuera perfecto, quería estar perfecto; y es obvio que necesita a un diseñador creando su traje victoriano. Thor no lo entendía, o en realidad no tenía ganas de viajar solo para que alguien hiciera un vestido, no cuando podían ir con alguna costurera allí mismo en Asgard; obviamente Loki se sintió sumamente ofendido cuando Thor le dio esa idea, es que acaso era un estúpido, él debe ser el mejor en ese baile, los demás deben envidiarlo, además necesita coronarse y si usa ropa de don nadie, entonces no conseguirá ningún voto. 

— No quiero viajar solo por un vestido, Loki — habló Thor aburrido — compralo en internet.

— Gran idea, Thor — respondió sarcástico — lo compraré en ropaparagenteinsignificante.com 

— No seas exagerado, hermano. Puedes comprarlo en esa aplicación de moda: wish — apenas decir el nombre de la aplicación, los gritos histéricos de Loki inundaron tanto el castillo que un guardia vino corriendo para averiguar qué sucedía. 

Después de que Thor le dijera al guardia que no tenía de qué preocuparse y que podía irse, los gestos de las tres personas allí eran graciosísimas. Thor aburrido, Loki molesto, y Sif intentando no reírse.   
Finalmente ella se ofreció a acompañar al príncipe a Italia; y gracias a su posición, Loki consiguió una cita con el famoso Valentino. 

— Espera, Sif — dijo Loki deteniéndose unos pasos antes de ingresar al lugar en que los habían citado. Ella solo lo miró esperando que hablara — no quiero un traje.

— ¿Cómo? — cuestionó muy confusa — pero Loki, a eso vinimos.

— Es que siempre quise verme bonita en el baile, ¿entiendes? — Sif le preguntó si con bonita se refería a ser una chica ese día, Loki afirmó.

— Entonces hay que pedir un vestido — dijo ella para animarlo, pues Thor ya le había dicho que Loki seguía teniendo este gusto por vestir prendas de mujer, así cuando el príncipe quisiera ser niña, ella no se extrañaría.

— Pero Sif, jamás he usado ropa femenina fuera del castillo por gusto. ¿Qué va a pensar Thor? ¿Y si a Ein no le agrada y ya no quiere llevarme al baile? Quiero decir, él me dijo que yo podía ser como quisiera, pero ya sabes, una cosa dices y otra haces. 

Entonces antes de que Sif pudiera decir algo, Loki marcó a Thor, la sonrisa en su rostro reveló que el rey había apoyado su idea. Sin embargo al marcar a su novio, él nunca respondió. "Me dijo que estaría en entrenamiento, pero tal vez esté descansando en este momento" dijo Loki cuando intentaba la octava llamada. 

— Loki, tranquilo — habló suave — vamos a hablar con ese diseñador, le pedirás un vestido y te verás hermosa, ¿de acuerdo? — pero Loki le puso discusión a sus palabras al mencionar a Einar — él sabe quien eres, lo que te gusta, si quiso ser tu novio es porque puede con todo lo que ofreces, no solo con la mitad de ti. 

Entonces Loki suspiró, Sif tenía razón, eso era él. Le gustaba vestir prendas femeninas y verse radiante, tantas veces se había soñado llevando un elegante vestido bajo la atenta mirada de hombres y mujeres, y ahora que podía hacerlo no se lo iba a negar más. Thor lo apoyaba y Sif estaba allí diciéndole que llevar un vestido estaba bien; si Einar no podía con eso, si eso lo avergonzaba, entonces él tampoco podría con el guerrero. No le importaba si debía ir sin Einar, estaría radiante aunque estuviera solo en su mesa, aunque conoce a Thor, y sabe que no lo dejara ir solo; va con él o le paga a algún modelo para que lo acompañe.

Al fin Loki se decide e ingresa, la cita se da muy bien y los adultos no pueden creer lo emocionado que está el muchacho por poder decirle al mundo "sí, soy hombre, y sí, visto ropa femenina". El príncipe está encantado con el diseño que ha creado el famoso hombre de moda; y despidiéndose,  
se marcha junto a Sif, debe ir a comprar zapatos, y serán altos y finos, porque sí, Loki sabe caminar muy bien con tacones.

Al llegar nuevamente a Asgard, Thor va por ellos a la pista de aterrizaje. Besa a su esposa antes de que un feliz príncipe salte sobre él. 

— Gracias, hermano — dice feliz, besando la mejilla del rey — gracias, gracias, gracias — los besos no se detenían, y en uno de esos "gracias" Thor escuchó la voz quebrarse. 

— ¿Qué pasa amorcito? — pregunta separándolo de él para lograr verlo, los ojos están llorosos, pero también hay una gran sonrisa — ¿estás emocionado? — Loki asiente y Thor le regala una bonita sonrisa — ya verás lo bonito que vas a estar. 

El camino hasta su hogar lo hace cargando a un feliz Loki y tomando la mano de su esposa. Thor está feliz de que esos dos se lleven tan bien, pues algunas veces han cocinado juntos o le han jugado bromas, además Sif ha ayudado a cuidar a Fenrir los días que Loki debe estudiar y eso el príncipe lo agradece bastante.   
Loki ya no siente celos de Sif y hasta ha demostrado ganas de tener un sobrino, pues Thor no es distinto con él y ahora entiende que jamás pasará eso que tanto temió; Loki sabe que no es la familia de Thor, sino también su familia. Todos juntos, siempre. 

Al llegar al castillo su celular suena. 

— Habla Loki, ¿qué quiere? — una risilla y un saludo, responden del otro lado — oh, hola Ein.

— Bonito vi tus llamadas, lamento no haber respondido, pero mi padre lo prohíbe mientras me entrena.

— No te preocupes, Ein — le respondió — quería tu opinión, pero Sif y Thor me han ayudado.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El castillo es un desastre, con Loki preocupadísimo sobre su apariencia. Thor ha contratado a los profesionales necesarios para que luzca como toda una reina, y él camina de un lado a otro, a veces grita para sacar el estrés que le causa tanta ansiedad. 

— Loki, respira — pide Thor, cree que en cualquier momento su hermano podría explotar.

— No lo entiendes, ya es muy tarde y aún no llega mi spa privado — responde histérico — no sé qué voy a hacer, Thor.

— Cariño, faltan muchas horas aún — intenta tranquilizar, pues era verdad, aún era temprano — ya llamé y ya vienen, ¿de acuerdo? 

Loki se tranquilizó un poco y al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegó un grupo de mujeres, dos de ellas para arreglar sus pies y manos, una más para realizarle exfoliaciones y mascarillas, y una última para darle un masaje. Exhaló dramáticamente cuando las vio llegar y ellas rieron, obviamente a él no le había gustado aquello, pero de cualquier forma no dijo nada y las guió a su habitación. 

— Loki, el estilista vendrá en dos horas — dijo Thor apenas ingresar a la habitación.

— ¿Crees que nos de tiempo, hermano? — dijo un joven príncipe vestido únicamente con una bata de paño y con la cara verde, además de una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo. 

Thor lo observa, está recostado a una gruesa almohada de gel mientras le arreglan pies y manos; la mujer encargada del masaje está preparando todo lo necesario. Entonces Thor ya no sabe si les dará tiempo, pero decide que lo mejor es decirle a Loki que no se debe preocupar por eso. El rey de marcha cuando le han retirado las rodajas de pepino a su hermano para que pueda elegir el diseño de sus uñas. Loki acabó eligiendo la manicura francesa en tono rosa pálido, decorado con finas perlas; para sus pies tan solo sería el esmalte rosa.   
Cuando finalmente la pintura de sus uñas se secó, le pidieron quitarse la bata de paño y tumbarse sobre su cama; así lo hizo y una de ellas le cubrió el trasero. El masaje con piedras volcánicas fue tan relajante que no pudo evitar dormirse, y su spa privado se marchó apenas terminaron de recoger sus materiales. 

— Cariño, despierta — llamó Thor hablándole quedito — ya está listo tu baño. 

Loki despertó casi de inmediato, le había pedido a Thor un baño caliente con pétalos de rosa, según él para absorber el buen olor de estas. Lástima que solo pudiera tardarse treinta minutos allí, pues era lo que faltaba para que llegara el estilista. 

— Mira mis uñas — dijo poniendo una de sus manos muy cerca de Thor, y el rey la tomó para examinarla — ¿qué te parecen?

— Están muy bonitas, amorcito — Loki sonríe arrogante ante ese cumplido. 

Una de las sirvientas del castillo llamó a la puerta para avisar que el estilista había llegado, entonces Loki salió de su perfumado baño. Mientras Thor fue a recibir al hombre y llevarlo a su habitación, él se secó y se vistió con prendas interiores nuevas sin costuras y se cubrió con una bata de seda. El hombre llegó junto a Thor y lo saludó, y después de colocar todas sus pertenencias a la mano, hizo sentar a Loki en una cómoda silla frente al gran espejo de su habitación. 

— Muy bien, Loki. Tu hermano me ha contado que tienes un baile victoriano esta noche, y que deseas obtener la corona — le habló viendo al reflejo del príncipe — dejame decirte que estás en las mejores manos del continente — el hombre no mentía, Thor no había escatimado en gastos para la gran noche de Loki. Si su hermano pudo ser de los mejores promedios todos esos años, porqué no darle esto.

El estilista inició colocando algunas extensiones, Loki tenía el cabello largo, pero no lo suficiente para el peinado que habían elegido. Siguió con la ondulación del mismo y le creó un elegante flequillo; varias trenzas resaltaban adornando su peinado, las cuales fueron adornadas con pequeñas perlas. Finalizó su creación colocando un bellísimo adorno de plumas azules. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó y el príncipe por un momento no pudo articular palabra.

— Me encanta — dijo finalmente, y el hombre se despidió, pues la maquilladora que el rey había contratado, había llegado hace unos diez minutos. Thor ingresó con ella y dejó a Loki en sus manos, el príncipe iba a decir algo, pero Thor le cerró coqueto un ojo antes de marcharse. Ese gesto era todo lo que necesitaba.

En la sala de estar el rey se encuentra platicando con su esposa mientras su hermano está siendo maquillado. Einar ha quedado de llegar por él dentro de poco más de una hora, pero el guerrero no sabe que Loki usará un vestido. Entonces Thor pone un gesto entre preocupado y molesto, y ella pregunta qué le sucede. 

— Lo llamaré — responde él, y Sif pregunta a quién piensa llamar — a Einar, por supuesto.

— ¿Para qué lo llamarás, Thor? — él sabe que cuando ella lo llama por su nombre, sin usar ningún diminutivo o sobrenombre cariñoso, es porque seguramente dijo una estupidez.

— Cómo que para qué. Le diré la verdad, que Loki quiere ser una señorita y si él no quiere venir por él, me lo diga de una vez — "¿y qué harás si él no quiere venir?" fue la respuesta de ella — le inventaré algo a Loki, lo que sea, le diré que tuvo un accidente en su entrenamiento. No me importa, él está tan feliz ahora y yo no dejaré que nadie arruine eso.

— Haces mal, engañarás a Loki y cuando él lo sepa se sentirá aún peor, creerá que lo traicionaste — Thor trató de discutir, pero Sif no lo dejó — dejalo venir, y si lo que temes sucede, entonces aquí estaremos los dos para secar sus lágrimas y luego tú irás a ese baile con él. 

El rey solo asintió a la orden de su esposa, después de todo ella tenía razón. Qué difícil era no poder proteger a su niño de todo.   
Entonces cuando volvían a estar tranquilos, la maquilladora se retiraba, y Loki asomaba su cabeza para llamar a Sif. Era hora de colocarle el vestido.

Loki lucía un maquillaje en tonos delicados de rosa y beige que ayudaban bastante bien a suavizar su rostro. Era casi como ver a una princesa, pero más hermosa. Sif sonrió ante la visión y le pidió quitarse la bata; empezaron por el corsé. 

— Me voy a morir — gritó Loki y Sif se burló escandalosamente. Luego le colocó cada una de las prendas y accesorios que debían usarse para resaltar un vestido como aquel. 

Entonces el príncipe finalmente estaba listo. Bellamente peinado, dulcemente maquillado, exquisitamente perfumado; y portaba un hermoso vestido victoriano verde con detalles en azul, creado por el mismísimo Valentino; junto a sus finos zapatos a tono. Loki era simplemente una obra de arte.   
Entonces ella lo miró, asintió varias veces y después hizo venir a Thor. Los ojos del rey se iluminaron apenas verlo y Loki se sintió preciosa. 

— Eres un sueño, Loki — dijo con una sonrisa y su niño apenas pudo soltar una risita entre nerviosa y feliz.

— ¿Hablarás con él? — preguntó Sif, y entonces se retiró cuando él afirmó. Loki quedó muy confundido ante eso, pero Thor lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en la cama. 

— Loki, necesito que me escuches bien, porque lo que diré es muy importante — Thor habló con seriedad y Loki le prestó total atención — desde antes de elegir a Sif como mi esposa, sabía que había una sola persona a quien deseaba reinando a mi lado, es por eso que te enseñé todo sobre el reino, Loki — el príncipe se sorprendío ante aquello, pero creyendo que hacía una errónea interpretación de las palabras del rey, preguntó a qué se refería — yo quiero que tú reines conmigo, es lo que siempre debió ser.

— Pero Thor, soy un hombre y no pueden haber dos reyes, además Sif sería la reina, ¿qué va a decir? Esto no es posible, hermano.

— Sif conocía mi decisión antes de casarnos, yo jamás la engañe y ella así me aceptó. El consejo quiere que tenga ayuda de otro monarca y yo te he impuesto. Han aceptado coronarte en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, siempre y cuando tu lo quieras así — Thor guardó silencio un par de segundos y volvió a hablar — Loki, ¿te gustaría reinar y guiar Asgard junto a mí? 

La boca del príncipe se abrió sorprendida y entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron, después de tanto tiempo tenía lo que siempre deseo: la oportunidad y la confianza para demostrar lo que vale y quien es realmente Loki Laufeyson. 

— No, no, no — pidió Thor casi con desespero — amorcito, no llores.

— Sí quiero — respondió con dificultad, a la vez que hacía un hechizo para impedir que las lágrimas salieran y arruinaran su maquillaje — es todo lo que siempre quise. 

Thor acarició la mejilla con dulzura, "estoy tan feliz de tenerte, Loki. No te cambiaría por nada" le dijo y el príncipe se lanzó a sus brazos. Entonces Sif llegó para avisar que Einar ya había ingresado a la entrada principal del palacio; Thor bajó junto a ella, pues como familiares y responsables de Loki era su deber recibir al muchacho y amenazarlo, por si las dudas, pues Loki estaba divina. Loki se quedó en su habitación.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos y Thor ya le estaba gritando para que bajara, pero él estaba muy nervioso. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a su novio al pie de la escalera, totalmente apuesto, el traje en azul combinado con una camisa blanca resaltaban tan bien su piel oscura, también había recortado un poco su cabello, pero no demasiado, Loki entonces se sintió más tímido, Einar era un guerrero que había cumplido ya su mayoría de edad, podría considerarse un hombre, era fuerte y valiente, además era bastante guapo con ese cuerpo musculoso y con las cicatrices que le han dejado los entrenamientos; en cambio él era solo un muchacho necio y orgulloso, un muchacho que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle a su novio que había comprado un vestido y no un traje como debía ser.

Cuando vieron que no bajaba Sif preguntó si estaba todo bien, ella suponía al igual que Thor la razón de su tardanza, pero si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde. Él contestó que sí, pero los tres pudieron notar la duda en su voz.   
Se acercó con timidez a la escalera, pero sin dejarse ver, estaba dudando. Entonces el viento lo traicionó y un trozo de la falda de su vestido voló hasta donde la vista de Einar alcanzaba, él guerrero sonrió cuando observó una delicada y arreglada mano detener el movimiento de la tela. Entonces Loki sabiendo que su novio ya se había percatado de la verdad se dejó ver, sin bajar un solo escalón todavía, tan solo quería ver su expresión antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Entonces Einar se inclinó ante él y estiró una mano en su dirección; Loki se tapó la boca con sorpresa y bajo con elegancia las escaleras, se sentía como en todas esas películas románticas que había visto. Einar lo ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones. 

— Estás radiante — halagó besando la mano blanca — es un honor llevarte al baile, Loki. 

El príncipe le regaló una bonita sonrisa y él le regresó el gesto a la vez que ofrecía su brazo para que Loki lo tomara al caminar. 

— Cuídate, cariño — pidió Thor cariñoso, luego cambió la voz a una más fuerte — tú, cuídalo. 

El viaje hasta el salón donde se celebrará el baile es un sueño para Loki, Einar se ha dedicado a oler a su piel, observar los detalles, halagarlo. Él siente que no podría ser más feliz.

Cuando finalmente el auto los ha dejado en el sitio indicado, Einar baja primero para abrir la puerta de Loki y que él tome su brazo para ingresar; en la entrada hay tres señoritas que se dedican a nominar a quienes consideran deberían ser reyes. 

— Hola, Einar — saluda una de ellas, curiosa por la dama que toma el brazo del joven, el guerrero devuelve el saludo, y cuando Loki la observa intentando verle, le obsequia una sonrisa — ¿Loki? — en todo el instituto no había una sonrisa como esa, y Loki confirmó sus sospechas cuando se dirigió a Einar. 

— Ein, nuestros antifaces — pidió, y el guerrero le colocó el suyo con cuidado. Definitivamente ese era Loki. 

Como fue obvio, ver no solo al presidente sino que al líder del club de populares con aquel hermoso vestido, causó una conmoción enorme. De pronto la mesa en que se habían sentado se vio rodeada de muchas niñas que querían ver su vestido, admirar su cabello o sorprenderse con su maquillaje; incluso Loki empezó a notar la mirada de algunos tipos, aunque estos tuvieran antifaces al igual que él. Entonces observa a su novio y este le sonríe para que se abra a sus gustos. 

— Mi hermano contrató un spa privado — dijo Loki dejando que observaran sus uñas — yo no lo podía creer. 

— Loki, ¿quién diseñó tu vestido? — preguntó alguien y el príncipe sonrió.

— Valentino — respondió con orgullo y un "no lo puedo creer" sonó en varias voces, Loki rió suave — lo sé, es increíble. 

Cuando dejaron la mesa libre él se sintió feliz, amaba ser el centro de atención y vaya que lo era. Todo iba de maravilla, nadie lo había hecho sentir mal y su novio se estaba comportando como todo un caballero; la comida no había estado nada mal y el postre estaba delicioso. Einar lo dejó solo un rato para ir a conseguir bebidas. 

— Loki, estás hermoso o hermosa, como sea — dijo un tipo acercándose a él, Loki solo alzó una ceja con molestia — en fin, cuando Einar no te sirva más, aquí estoy. 

— Largo — fue lo único que pudo decir Loki antes de que el guerrero volviera y lo hiciera irse de allí. 

No hablaron del tema, pues él sabía que su Loki estaba bellísimo y que era obvio que aquellas cosas pasarían; Loki bebió con delicadeza, y Einar se sorprendió de que él podía ser una dama en todos los sentidos.   
Pasados unos minutos una canción romántica empezó a sonar. El guerrero se levantó y se puso frente a él, Loki se emocionó cuando Einar habló. 

— ¿Me daría el honor? — preguntó ofreciendo su mano, Loki la tomó de inmediato. 

Agradecía a su padre por haberlo obligado a aprender a bailar, porque Loki lo hacía bastante bien. Sus pasos eran suaves y fluidos, y se movía con la gracia de una mariposa. Creyó que Loki era perfecto, llevando sus brazos delicados alrededor de su cuello, mientras permitía que él sujetara su cintura, esa bonita cintura. 

— Pedí que pusieran esta canción — le confesó — cuando la escuché por primera vez no pude hacer más que pensar en ti. Necesito que entiendas lo que significas para mí, Loki. Quiero que esta canción sea solo tuya. 

Entonces Loki se sintió derretir, jamás le habían dedicado una canción, y entonces venía él y le obsequiaba una que hablaba de no necesitar más, porque todo lo que deseas lo tienes con esa persona. Era hermosa y él no quería que acabara nunca. 

— Te amo — le dijo mirándolo con verdad, con ilusión; y Loki necesitó un beso. Él no se lo negó. 

Así que hay un joven amando a otro, aceptando todo lo que tiene para ofrecer sin importarle que tan correcto sea, o si los demás lo verían bien, es un joven que no le importa más que hacer feliz a su amor. Y él, él se ha dado cuenta que no quiere a Einar lejos de su vida, nunca.

Solo son dos amantes que bailan, bailan como si no existiera nadie más. Tan solo ellos, los reyes del baile.

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES
> 
> Edades  
> Thor: 45  
> Loki: 16


End file.
